Bakugan: Dimensional Heroes Legends Style
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes once again travel back in time to protect one of their own before a truly evil plan is put in motion. Will they be able to protect him?
1. Dan's Story

Now I know this is gonna sound weird to people, but my life as a hero started on one fateful day. I never told any of the team this, but we actually met before. It happened to be around the time when this weird event happened. Y'see, one night, cards started appearing from the sky, coming down like rain. We didn't know where they come from or how they got there, but it was a sight to behold. They appeared all over the world, the north, the south, they landed everywhere! So together with a couple of my online friends, we created a wicked new game we called, Bakugan!

That's when the power of the cards became real. Inside each one was a battling beast and if you lost a fight with them, you lost the card and the beast inside. From then on, my life changed, battling Naga, Spectra and the Vexos, a whole Gundalian army, even the mechtagons. But this is the story of something that I never expected. This is the story of how I really met the heroes.

My name is Dan. Together with my friends Runo, Marucho, Julie, Mr. big shot himself Shun, and Alice. We are...the Bakugan Battle Brawlers! One goal, two worlds!

Bakugan Battle brawlers main theme

What are you gonna do?

The odds are stacked against you.

Backed against the wall

Gotta give it your all!

This is the Final Stand!

THE POWERS IN YOUR HAND

TWO WORLDS COLLIDE

ON THE INSIDE

U GOTTA FIGHT FOR WHATS RIGHT

BEFORE ITS GONE GONE GONE

THIS IS BAKUGAN!

Meanwhile on the Dark Cruiser, Flux and Ian had just finished listening to said song.

"I was wrong. This really does set the mode for the plan." Flux said.

"I know, right. So, what is the plan?" Ian asked.

"Simple. You see, Dan was one of the first five heroes I sent to that world. If I simply remove him from the equation, he will never have gotten in my way back here in the present. Its called the Domino effect." Flux said.

"Butterfly!" Eggman said coming up with the other villans.

"You seriously werent planning to go back in time without us, were ya?" Zazz said.

"Of course you all have to come. You'd be coming anyway, the dang time machines built into the ship, it'll take all of us and it with it. Nothing can stop me now!" Flux said.

"Don't say that, sir. Bad things always happen when you say that." Ian said.

"Sorry, but I feel really confident about this." Flux said activating the machine. 


	2. The Battle Begins

The CHS and Crystal Prep girls were all in the lounge when the other heroes came in.

"Hey guys, how was the Crystalling ceremony for the new baby?" Rainbow asked seeing the others nearly frozen over. "Oh, that bad, huh?"

"Remind me never to attend that unless the baby isn't an actual alicorn." Emily said.

"What are you guys complaining about? That was fun!" Chopper said.

"Flurry Heart nearly froze us over, you furry little furball." Peacock said.

"I got half a mind to shave you and make your fur into a coat." Gray said.

"Take it up with Twilight because she sent the invite, not me." Starlight said.

"And we went because she's our friend. We know. Still nice to see her again." Jexi said.

"So, youre still going with us from time to time?" Hope asked.

"Sure. Twilight recommended it. Besides, I do technically owe you guys for saving me….from myself back at that human Equestria world." Starlight said.

"Okay, as a general reminder, we are not going anywhere unless it's an emergency." Jexi said.

Indigo then jumped into the room. "The Logbook on Dan's adventures is blanking out!"

"Blanking out? What do you mean by that?" Nami asked.

"I mean the words are literally disappearing from the pages." Indigo said showing the book as they literally saw the words vanish before their eyes.

The heroes shook the frost off them, dropped what they were doing and rushed to the time machine.

"Flux is messing with the space time continuum, again. And this time, he's gunning for you, Dan." Jexi said.

"Seriously? Ugh. So, how do we stop him?" Dan asked.

"We will go without you. Sorry, but we can't risk you meeting the you from the past." Tails said.

"Yeah, about that…" Dan said.

"You WHAT?" Jexi said.

"I said that I met you guys during my first adventure. Well, technically I met Luffy, Natsu, Ranma and Pit first before meeting the rest of you there." Dan said.

"Then we must have time traveled there before and asked you to act like you never met us. Ugh, Time Travel is always so confusing." Jexi said.

"Anyway, Flux is gunning for the Naga era, because that's when I met Drago and things all started. If he cuts us off for good, well… you know the rest."

"You never get swiped after your first adventure by Flux, you never help us stop Primal Dialga and Darkrai in the future." Aelita said.

"And we never form the team in the first place." Jexi said.

"So this is my first time travel adventure, huh?" Hope said.

"Yep. Let's get on the Sunny and get ready to go. There's too many technologies on the Star Speeder that interfere with time travel so we do it on the Sunny." Jexi explained.

"Awesome. I always wanted to sail on the Sunny." Hope said.

"Well it is the SUPER ship built by me." Franky said.

"When we get there, it's gonna be difficult because none of us know how to play the…" Jexi sai.

"I have tons of Bakugan of all attributes." Rainbow said as the others gaped. "What? I spend time collecting when we visit. And Celty gave me a cut on a job we worked on together. 500,000 thousand dollars." Rainbow said.

"How much do you have?" Weiss asked.

"Well, I still have a total of at least 350,000. That girl gets paid more than you guys might think." Rainbow said.

"She meant the Bakugan." Jexi said.

"Follow me." Rainbow said.

The group went into the sunny as Rainbow got a huge case of tiny spheres, cards, the works.

"Every single bakugan, gate and ability card from all generations. I even have a list of what attribute works for everyone." Rainbow said.

"How long have you been planning this?" Jexi asked.

"Like I said. I have free time. I've been keeping them in the janitor's closet." Rainbow said.

"But I go in there all the time. How come I never noticed?" Yosuke said.

"She's really good at hiding things." Pinkie said.

"We'll only use the Gen 1 bakugan since the other ones won't exist by then. I'll get everyone's attributes see when we get there. Now fire it up, Franky!" Rainbow said,

"You got it! Next stop, Past...Dan's World!" Franky said engaging the time machine.

The sunny roared through time as it soon came to a city with a sparking tower.

"So this is Nordinton." Jexi said.

"Engaging cloaking now. Prepare for splash down!" Franky said as the Sunny landed near the docks of the city.

"Okay, attribute time." Rainbow said holding red balls first. "The signature attribute, Pyrus. These guys are fire based. Natsu obviously gets one of these as does Sunny." Rainbow said.

"Nice." Sunny said.

"The other ones for Pyrus will be… Ranma, Luffy, Naruto, Chie, Yukiko, Ruby and Yang." Jexi said. "Now name your team."

"The Battle Blazers!" Natsu said. "Yeah! I'm getting all fired up about this!" Natsu shouted.

"Now for Aquos, water. They're focused on strategy and cunning. The ones for this attribute are Tails, Chopper, Weiss, Usopp, Twilight, Sugarcoat, and Juvia."

"Oh no! I won't battle with my Gray?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, games like this aren't really my style." Gray said.

"Anyway, I think our team should be…. The Tides of Change." Sci-Twi said.

"Subterra, the Earth attribute. Defense and strength are their game, good combination. Applejack, you'll lead the team with Zoro, Erza, Franky, Knuckles, Vector and Kanji. You guys are the Mountain Conquerors!" Rainbow said.

"Hell yeah!" Kanji said.

"Ventus, wind." Jexi said. "All about speed, style and grace. Sonic can lead this team along with Wendy, Yosuke, Rainbow, Indigo, Brook, and Sanji."

"The Whirlwinds!" Sonic said.

"Haos, the light attribute. Their powers are strong, but also can confuse and set back opponent's." Hope said.

"That's got my name all over it!" Pit said. "As a warrior of Palutena, I pick Yu, Sunset, Lemon, Volt, Nami, Lucy, Aelita and Rise to join the Warriors of Light!"

"Nice, Pit. And you know what that means…" Jexi said. "Bring out the Duct tape!"

"Aw come on!" Pit said backing up.

"Sorry, but normal people don't have wings growing out of their backs." Odd said grabbing the tape.

"And finally…. Darkus, the darkness attribute. Bakugan from that attribute use shadows and a wild assortment of abilities to gain the upperhand in battle." Rainbow said.

"Darkness, huh? My kind of party." William said stepping up. "I'll take Crona, Robin, Gajeel, Mirajane, Painwheel, Valentine and Thorn. We're Shadow's Edge."

"The rest of us will keep watch for any suspicious activity. Now come take your picks of cards and bakugan. I also created ones for the main Persona's the investigation team uses." Hope said.

"I made them, you just provided the sketches." Tails said.

"And does everyone have the field cards so that they can battle?" Jexi said.

They all held up the cards symbolizing the circle of the attributes. "Good, now find Dan and help him with his battle today. He's got one scheduled."

Dan, in question, just came home and went upstairs.

"Mom! I'm home!" Dan said.

"Daniel! I put your lunch in the fridge and don't forget to wash up!" He mother called out.

"Let's check out my stash." Dan said opening a container of Bakugan.

"I'll take my Falconer… oh, definitely my Saurus! Oh yeah, and my Serpenoid for sure! All set!" Dan said.

"Daniel? Are you heading out? Your lunch will get cold!" His mother called out.

"Then why did you put it in the fridge? Catch you later!" Dan said before running out the door.

He then ran straight into the Battle Blazers as well as the Warriors of Light, more specifically, into Natsu.

"Hey, watch where you're going, jerk!" Natsu shouted.

"Sorry, got a battle today. Hey, any of you interested in joining in?" Dan asked.

"I'll do it." Pit said.

"Hey, why do you get dibs?" Natsu said. "I nearly froze a foot off earlier today so I should get dibs!"

"Well youre not the one who has duct tape strapped to… I mean, had an entire roll of duct tape fall on top of him!" Pit said.

"Sorry man, but the one with the Laurel called first." Dan said. "C'mon, Akira's waiting."

"Ha!" Pit said following after Dan as the others tried to catch up. They soon arrived in a park where a boy with buck teeth and a green shirt waited.

"Wait, it's that pipsqueak? He's the one who called you out?" Natsu asked.

"Hey, anyone can play this game. So, we doin this or what?" Dan said.

"Oh, it's not me your fighting, Danny boy." Akira said as a larger boy got up from the bench.

"So, my little bro tells me you're pretty good at Bakugan."

"Yup. Name's Dan Kuso." Dan said.

"Well my names Shuji, master of….Subterra Space." He gloated.

"What an ego. Not as bad as Hades, though." Pit said. "You dont mind if i join in, do you?"

"A newbie getting pounded with Dan? I like it! Youre on!" Shuji said.

"Yeah. Prepare to meet the light!" Pit declared.

"Bakugan…. Field, open!" The three declared as field glowed around the three as time began to slow down outside of it.

The next thing anybody knew, they were in a void of time. A white space was all that was left.

"Ready to go, new guy?" Dan said.

"Yup. Toss these out first, right? Gate card, set!" Pit said tossing the card out as it grew into a larger one.

"Gate card, set!" Shuji and Dan said tossing their own.

"Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand!" Shuji shouted tossing the first one as a mantis like creature appeared. "Go get them, Mantris!" Shuji shouted.

"So this is what Dan did before meeting us! This is pretty cool!" Pit said in excitement.

"Eyes on the big bug, Pit!" Said a voice in his head.

"Viridi?" Pit said.

"Palutena's busy, and you dont have a Baku-pod, so I have to help you out. You better not lose or I'm coming down there!" She shouted.

"Okay, okay!" Pit said. "So, what do we got?"

"That things called a Mantris. It has 270 gs, or G-power to a newb like you. The objective is to overpower the enemy with higher power. Win three games and you earn the victory." Viridi explained.

"Bakugan… Brawl!" Dan's said. "Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Serpenoid!"

A large snake like creature then appeared.

"Okay, now it's my turn! Bakugan Brawl!" Pit said tossing a white ball. "Bakugan Stand! Appear, Haos Robotallion!" Pit shouted as a robot like creature appeared before him.

"Wait, you missed the bug and the snake!" Luffy said as the Robotallion was on the far side of Dan's Gate card.

"Hey, this is my first time throwing something without a weapons help! Get off my back!" Pit shouted.

"Well, that's lucky for you. A Robotaillions power level is only 300Gs. You can easily crush that bug." Viridi said.

"But I gotta wait until they either shoot on the next turn." Pit said.

"Go, Serpenoid! Wrap that big bug!" Dan shouted as Serpenoid wrapped around the Mantris. Shuji snickered as this happened. "Gate Card open up now!" Shuji shouted.

A desert then appeared around the area as Mantris powered up to 420 Gs.

"That was a element boost card. It raised the power of anyone who is the same element as the card." Viridi said.

"So I would have been crushed if I had landed there, right?" Pit asked.

"Yep. Like that snake is about to be." Viridi said.

Serpenoid then reverted to ball form as Mantris returned to Shuji.

"Oh man. Dan, you fell faster than a house of cards in a tornado!" Shuji said. "Now it's your turn newbie! Bakugan Brawl! Stand up, Terrorclaw!"

A crab creature then appeared on Pit's gate card.

"Now's your chance, Pit!" Viridi said.

"Right. Gate Card Open!" Pit shouted. " Super Speed!"

"Super what?" Dan said. "I never even heard of that card."

"It allows my Robotallion to move to wherever I chose. And I pick my own card!" Pit shouted.

The robotallion teleported to the Terrorclaw. It pulled back a fist before punching the large bug, sending it back into ball form before returning to Pit.

"All right, Pit!" Naruto shouted.

"Thanks!" Pit said rubbing the back of his head and laughing.

"You won't be laughing for long! Gate card set!" Shuji said as he and Dan both sent out Sauruses the Subterra one boosting itself with another reactor.

"Not this time! Ability Card activate! Saurus Glow!" Dan shouted as his Saurus gained a power boost, knocking the other Saurus over and sending it back to Shuji.

"This is impossible." Shuji said.

"Yeah. Looks like you just have the big bug left on your team. No worries, right?" Pit asked.

"It all comes down to this." Dan said as the three got their balls.

"Bakugan… Brawl!" All three said putting all three on the same card.

"Mantris!" Shuji said.

"Falconeer!" Dan said.

"Tuskor!" Pit shouted.

On the card appeared Mantris, a bird like creature and an elephant like creature as well.

"Dogpile!" Natsu said as all three slammed into each other and battled, which didn't last long when Pit's Tuskor overpowered Mantris, taking it out of battle.

"No!" Shuji shouted.

"Game over. Winner: Dan Kuso and Pit." a computer voice said.

Time reverted to normal as Dan grasped Pit's hand.

"You aren't any newbie to this game, are you?" Dan asked him.

"Actually, I am. This was actually my first match." Pit blushed.

"What happened? You said you would clean his clock!" Akira said.

"I'm sorry." Shuji said.

"And then this guy with a laurel came in and it was a 2 on 1. You guys should've seen it. He had this one Gate Card I never even heard of." Dan said to his friends online.

"Yes. Well, I did a check on the Gate Card you mentioned on the website and there's no results for it. And the one you mentioned didn't even appear before today. Look here he is." A boy with blond hair said before bring up Pit's current profile.

"What the? How is that possible?" Dan said.

"Dunno." A girl in blue said. "But that fight only took you to 121 in the world rankings."

"Youre kidding, Runo! Lemme see. Ha! 117!" Dan said.

"Wow, that's up four whole spots in one day! Worthy of a big smooch from Julie!" Said a girl with white hair.

"Ack! No way, Julie!" Dan said getting back from the screen.

"But what kind of an idiot wastes energy on that? Save it for the top ten, why don'tcha?" Runo said.

"Hey, I'm working my way up there." Dan said. "Any Ideas, Marucho, Alice?"

"Well, you could focus on the number one ranked battler, which in this case is Shun." Marucho said.

"But that could take a few years. People say he's good with Ventus, almost like a ninja. Besides, I can't." Dan said leaning back bed.

"There has to be someway to contact him, right?" Alice asked.

"Believe me, if there was, I would have done it by now." Dan said looking at the ceiling.

Meanwhile, in the real realm of the Bakugan…. Vestroia. Another event was taking place as we speak, with Flux and his cronies caught in the middle.

"Damn it! We overshot the destination." Flux said looking out into a fire like world.

"But we are following that dragon, Naga. He even said too… oh my god there's a giant red dragon out there!" Ian said.

"Out of my way, Drago!" Naga said.

"He tricked you idiots! He never intended to help us. We're his human shield, damn it!" Flux said.

"Why are you so obsessed with gaining power, Naga? You know it will only lead to world destruction!" Drago said.

"That sounds like a paradise to me." Zavok said.

"Silence. You have no idea how my kind has felt for so long!" Naga said.

"And us, too!" Flux said. "Hey, skull dragon guy! Tell us where youre headed and we'll come with!"

"Ha! You think I would have my prize tainted by human hands?" Naga said slamming his tail into the ship, knocking it into the other dragon.

Naga then tossed a card and it grew into a portal of sorts.

"Ha! That's our ticket to mayhem! So long, lizard lips!" Flux shouted as Naga and the ship went into the portal as it closed behind them.

Back on earth, Shuji confronted Dan.

"I want a rematch! And this time with one of those Pyrus brawlers! The Haos one cheated somehow!" Shuji said.

"Fine with me. I've been fired up for a long while now." Natsu said stepping up.

"Let's go!" Dan said.

"Field open!" The three said as they were warped to the new field. On it, the three threw down their gate cards.

"Bakugan brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go, Darkus Juggernoid!" Shuji shouted as a turtle like creature appeared.

"What? Where did you get a Darkus beast?" Dan asked.

"Just call me….Master of Darkus!" Shuji gloated.

"He clearly has Bakugan of all attributes. He must switch out if he loses with one." Ranma said.

"Dude. You aren't a master of anything! You suck at this game!" Luffy shouted.

"Just play your guys!" Shuji yelled back.

"Okay! I'll go with my… huh?" Natsu said as an entirely different sphere with a different pattern showed up. "Better then nothing, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" Natsu shouted as a large dragon began to appear.

"What the?! I've never seen a dragonoid like that before!" Shuji said.

Shuji was right as it had spikes on it's back and a mouth that split at the bottom.

"Awesome! I think I'll call it….Igneeloid!" Natsu said.

"You were just thinking of Igneel!" Pit said. "And you completely missed that… turtle thing!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Stand, Saurus!" Dan said as Saurus was on another card than the one Juggernoid was on as well.

"Aw, man I missed it too." Dan said.

"Oh, that's not gonna be a problem. Bakugan Brawl!" Shuji shouted launching another one. "Bakugan Stand! Get him, Stinglash!" '

A scorpion like creature then appeared with a human face on the card Saurus was on.

"310 Gs? He doesn't even need to power up!" Natsu said as Sarus was defeated easily.

"Ha! Who's bad at this game now?" Shuji gloated.

"Still you!" Luffy said.

"We're just getting started!" Natsu said.

In the center of Vestroia, the villains and Naga beared witness to the two cores.

"Infinity and Silence. At long last, I can gain the power I so desire!" Naga said flying to the Silent core.

"Oh no you dont!" Flux said as weapons were locked on him, only for nothing to come out. "Okay, who was put on reload duty?"

"Zeena, but I think she was… occupied with herself." Zavok said.

"Just fly into the dang thing!" Buggy said.

But they were too late as Naga had already flown into it and began absorbing the power. "Yes! I can feel it! So much power!" Naga said. "No wait, it's too much! Too much! No! Its sucking me in!" Naga said going into the Silent Core as a pulse was released.

"Emergency! Get the shields up immediately. We can't risk being stranded in a place like this!" Flux commanded the grunts.

The shields were pulled up as the Dark Cruiser was knocked back, as were the cores.

"What happened? Naga! He's tipped the balance!" Drago said as a Fear Ripper charged him and held him tight.

"What's a Darkus Bakugan doing in Pyrus space?" Dragon wondered as he battled the Fear Ripper.

Back at the battle, it was heated.

"Command card! Quartet battle!" Dan said as the card opened. Igneeloid was shifted to the battle as was the two in vestroia, teleporting them to the battle.

"What the? Where did they come from?" Ranma said.

"It's like the journal used to say. Drago and a Fear Ripper appeared out of Vestroia and battled in front of Dan and Shuji." Lucy said to the group.

"Fear Ripper, you must come to your senses!" Drago said. "The Negative energy of the Silent Core has eliminated your reasoning!"

"Did it just talk? I must be hearing things!" Dan said.

"Fellow dragonoid, assist me!" Drago said as Igneeloid joined him. "Boosted Dragon!"

"Dragon Flame!" Igneeloid said as they unleashed large fireballs at the Fear Ripper.

"You need some help there, dragon guy?" Natsu shouted.

"No! Stay where you are, it's risky to have you show your magic!" Igneeloid said as the Fear Ripper was defeated.

"I lost again!" Shuji said crying as time returned to normal.

Back at the ship, the others stood before each of the created bakugan recently.

"I am Wendy's partner, Grandeenoid." Said a green dragon.

"And I am the partner of Gajeel, Metalicoid!" Said a purple dragon.

"So how come Natsu and the other dragon slayers got talking Bakugan? That never happened." Hope said.

"It could be because of us time travelling to the past." Jexi said.

"So we have our own dragonoids now. That's so weird." Wendy said.

"I betcha mine could take yours any day, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

"This again? You already did that thing with Pantherlily. Speaking of which, I don't see him, Happy, Carla or Jibanyan anywhere." Lucy said.

"Oh, I gave them a very special job." Jexi said.

Back at Dan's house, the four cats were stacked on top of each other with Jibanyan on top, watching into Dan's room. "Okay. I can see it!"

"You too, Dan? Many others heard there's talk, too." Runo said.

"Whoa. Maybe bakugan is more of a game then I thought." Dan said.

"It looks like he's saying other talking Bakugan thingies are all over the world!" Jibanyan said.

"That's great. Now can we take a break and get fish now? My legs are killing me!" Happy said at the bottom of the totem pole of felines. 


	3. Masquerade Ball

"Masquerade, huh?" Natsu said walking with dan.

"Yeah. Apparently he goes around taking out Brawlers and somehow erasing their Bakugan whenever they lose." Dan said.

"The Doom Dimension." Drago said in his ball form.

"The wha-?" Natsu asked. "Boom Brehension?"

"No, Doom Dimension. A separate space which is a Graveyard for our kind. Many go in, but never return." Igneeloid said.

"Are you serious? You mean if I lose, you go bye bye?" Natsu shouted.

"It's best if we dont challenge this guy." Ranma said. "Speaking off, Shuji was supposed to challenge you with some Ventus guys. Who went instead of you?"

"Someone from your little group of friends. Someone named...Nico Robin?" Dan said.

Meanwhile…

"So I get a Darkus woman instead of Dan? Not sure how I feel about taking on a woman." Shuji said.

"My. A gentleman. How about...if you win, I have to do you a favor?" Robin asked.

"Yes! A date is in my future! Okay, let's do it!" Shuji said.

"Field Open!" The two said.

"Time to see what this Shadow's Edge group is made of." Shuji chuckled.

In a few minutes, he was already down to a single Bakugan as Robin giggled. "What happened to beating me? Giving up already?" Robin asked him.

"She… she hasnt even lost one Bakugan! What kinda woman is this?" Shuji said.

"Yep, he's screwed." Akira said.

"Well, Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Go Falconeer!" Shuji shouted.

"Adorable. Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Attack Laserman!" Robin said as a creature with multiple laser cannons appeared.

"Oh, no." Shuji said as a flash overtook him.

"Man, I feel sorry for him." Luffy said. He just beat his own opponent. "Now who's next?"

"I am." Said a voice in the shadows as a blonde man with a mask appeared.

"Youre that Masquerade guy! Give those kids their Bakumen back!" Luffy shouted.

"Take me on and I'll gladly do that." Masquarade said.

"Count me in!" Dan said.

"No, Daniel, wait!" Drago said.

"Field…. Open!" The three said as the field opened up with the three tossing down their gate cards.

"Doom card set." Masquerade said dropping a card into the ground as a pulse went throughout the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Reaper, stand!" Masquerade shouted as a Grim Reaper like Bakugan appeared.

"Whoa. A lot more menacing then the reapers I'm use to." Pit said.

"And those ones just freak out." Viridi added.

"I'm still kicking that guy's ass! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand! Pyrus Terrorclaw!" Luffy shouted.

"Bakugan Brawl, Bakugan Stand! Go, Serpenoid!" Dan shouted.

The two bakugan landed on the same card as Reaper.

"They're on my gate card! Now, Open!" Luffy said. "Land Pre-"

"Ability card activate. Dimension 4!" Masquerade said deactivating the gate card before it could activate.

"In a split second, he turned the tables?" Dan said as Reaper defeated both of them, a dark portal opening behind them, sending them into a dark dimension.

"Urgh! Gate card set! Go, Saurus!" Dan shouted.

"Get em, Robotallion!" Luffy said as they appeared.

"If we cant use gate cards, we'll use abilities! Saurus Glow!" Dan said.

"Robotallion Enforcement!" Luffy shouted.

"Not good enough. Ability Activate, Double Dimension." Masquerade said.

"He can negate abilities too?" Dan said as Reaper sent those two right into the Doom Dimension as well.

"I've had it!" Luffy shouted tossing a Gate Card and jumping right onto it.

"Rule Violation! You cant call yourself as a Bakugan." Masquerade said.

"Aw, man!" Luffy said as he was knocked back.

"No worries Luffy, I got this! Bakugan Brawl! Drago, Stand!" Dan said as Drago appeared on the field.

"Heh. Bakugan Brawl! Reaper, stand!" Masquerade said as Reaper appeared on the same card.

"Now you go there as well, Drago." Reaper said.

"Not today. Gate card open! Firestorm!" Dan shouted activating the ability.

"This has gone on long enough! Ultimate Boost!" Drago shouted gaining an incredible amount of power and blasting away the field.

"A tie? And that Masquerade guy is gone, too." Luffy said.

"Just who was he? He had us pinned against a wall until Drago pulled off that tie." Natsu said.

"Who ever he was… I think we have a whole new problem now." Ranma said.


	4. A Feud Between Friends

As Dan was heading out to go do some brawling for the day, he was surprised to see Jibanyan cuddling up to his mom.

"Uh, what's with the cat, mom?" Dan asked.

"Oh, I found this adorable little cutie out in our yard, so I took him in as a pet. Now, have fun out there." His mother said as Dan went out the door. "And I'll get you more chocolate bars. You really seem to like those."

As she left, Jibanyan noticed the other three cats looking in on him. He quickly hurried to the window shade. "I've outgrown you." He whispered before shutting the blinds.

"That cat is dead the moment he gets out here." Pantherlily said.

Meanwhile with Dan, healong with Luffy, Pit and Natsu were hanging out in the park. "So,Drago's working well with you now? Seems pretty strange to me." Pit said.

"Yeah. No one changes that quickly." Luffy said.

"Whatever. We just click together, thats all. Destiny brought us together." Dan said. "But Luffy, I'm wondering, why did you jump into the battle like that?"

"I didn't want anymore of my new friends to go away, so I was willing to fight for them." Luffy said. "That's all there is to it. I could have beat that stupid mask guy if they didn't say it was against the rules."

"Okay. You're a weird guy so I'm just gonna ignore it for now." Dan said.

As Dan headed for the bridge, he spotted Lucy being confronted by a boy with spiky red hair.

"Look, will you just let me go? I have things to do today." Lucy said.

"No way. You're friends with Dan Kuso and I need to battle him or my name isn't Rikimaru!" He said.

"Hey, you looking for me?" Dan asked as he approached the two. "Cause if its a brawl you want, I'll give it." Dan said.

"I was hoping you'd show. Cause I got a couple of cards picked out special for you." Rikimaru said showing two cards, one of which happened to be the Doom Card itself.

"The Doom Card!" Drago said.

"Where does a poser like you get a Doom Card from?" Dan asked.

"I got my connections." Rikimaru said strapping on a familiar launcher.

"No way! You're working for Masquerade?" Dan said.

"Do what you want, I'm opening the field." Rikimaru said as the field opened up for the three.

"Gate card set!" All three said placing their gate cards.

"Gate Card set!" Rikimaru said tossing another one. "Bakugan Brawl! Robotallion Stand!" He said as a Robotallion appeared.

"He's using an Aquos Bakugan! Lets think our next move through first." Drago said.

"No time for that. Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Falconeer stand!" Dan shouted as Falconeer appeared on the new gate card.

"Hmm. Gate Card set!" Rikimaru said throwing another one.

"Why isn't he attacking? Is he setting something up?" Lucy wondered.

"Bakugan Brawl! Juggernoid Stand!" Rikimaru shouted as Juggernoid appeared on the new gate card.

"Oh, yeah! I'll beat your numbers with my numbers! Bakugan Brawl! Griffon Stand!" Dan shouted as a lion with wings and a serpent tail appeared.

"Gotcha. Bakugan Brawl! Stand, Aquos Siege!" Rikimaru shouted as a creature in royal like clothing appeared on the field. "Ability Activate! Tsunami Wave!" He shouted as Siege summoned a large wave that sent every single Bakugan on the field into the Doom Dimension.

"Clever. He set a trap so he could do a full sweep. Good thing I didn't send any Bakugan out." Lucy said.

"Now its your turn, girlie! Bakugan Brawl! Seige, stand!" Rikimaru said.

"Gonna need something to help. I know! Bakugan Brawl! Scorpio, Stand!" Lucy said

Scorpio then appeared.

"What the?! What Kinda Bakugan is that?!" Rikimaru said.

"The wicked kind, obviously!" Scorpio said posing.

"Never mind, he's dead! Ability activate! Aquos Javalien!" Rikimaru said.

"Counter ability activate! Sand Buster!" Lucy said.

"All right! Time for a real desert storm!" Scorpio said firing sand from his tail and knocking the Javelin out of Siege's hands. Scorpio the attacked Siege and the battle was done.

"I dont believe it! She beat a super-rare Bakugan using a weird new Bakugan I never even heard of. He said...this would be a sure thing." Rikimaru said.

"Now's the time to finish this! Bakugan Brawl! Drago, Stand!" Dan said tossing Drago out.

"Me too! Go, Taurus!" Lucy said.

Taurus then appeared. "Hey, miss Lucy. If I beat this guy, you gonna give me a smooch?" Taurus asked.

"We can talk about it after beating Siege." Lucy said.

"Mooo! I'm so over it than!" Taurus said.

"Boosted Dragon!" Dan said activating the ability but neither Drago nor Taurus moved.

"It has to be a trap, doesent it?" Taurus asked Drago. "I got this bad feeling we be walking into a trap."

"Yes, beating him seems almost too easy." Drago said.

"Pyrus… activate!" Rikimaru said. "This Gate card switches the power level of any Pyrus Bakugan who's on it."

" I knew it! If Dan had used my support card, he wouldve won." Drago said.

"And he is gonna win. Lucy!" Taurus said.

"Ability Activate! Rampage!" Lucy shouted.

"Moo! Gate Card goes bye bye!" Taurus said swinging his axe down on the card, breaking it and nullifying it.

"No! Impossible!" Rikimaru said in shock.

"You should have thought twice before picking a fight with my wizard." Taurus said raising his axe and landing the finishing blow on Juggernoid.

"That was too close." Lucy said. "Is charging in and shooting stuff and asking questions later all you do, Dan? I thought you'd be more mature than this."

"Look. We won, what's the big deal?" Dan said.

"The big deal is that if you had waited like I told you, you would have known something was up and took care of the first Aquos Bakugan before going for the other." Drago said. "Because of that mistake, two of my comrades are gone to the Doom Dimension!"

"If that's how you really feel…" Dan said. "Then i guess this deal is done!" He said tossing Drago right into the river.

"Goodbye, Drago." Dan said walking off as Lucy looked down at the river.


	5. Dan and Drago

Ever since getting rid of Drago, Dan has become more and more reckless. He even lost a bout with a kid named Ryo, who used cunning and Darkus to beat him. As for Drago, he would've hit the river, were it not for Juvia passing by.

"Thank you so much, Rain Woman." Drago said as he talked with her aboard the Sunny.

"No worries. But why were you about to hit the river in the first place? Lose your balance?" Juvia asked.

"Daniel had a falling out with me. If he doesn't learn to balance Pyrus with strategy, who knows how many more could fall?" Drago said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Juvia said under her breath. "But still, shouldn't you two at least try to make up. You are a good team like me and my boyfriend Gray."

"Not her boyfriend!" Gray shouted on top.

"Youre right, and I'm thinking Daniel is thinking the same thing." Drago said.

"Well, allow me to assist you." Juvia said.

A moment later, she had joined with the river with Drago inside her. "This is your assist?" Drago said.

"Yes. Dan will risk his life to save you from the raging river and you two will become closer than ever." Juvia said. "I've seen it work before, it can work for us!"

"Hey! Come back!" Dan shouted as he jumped into the river after Drago.

"See, it's working already." Juvia said.

Dan quickly reached his hand into Juvia and plucked Drago out of her body. "Okay, buddy?"

"Daniel, is it really you?" Drago asked.

"Yeah. I'm glad your back, buddy." Dan said as Juvia floated off.

"I can't believe I let him inside my body. I feel so dirty." Juvia said as she vanished from sight.

Soon after, Dan and Drago were lying on the hill next to the river talking.

"Drago, I'm sorry….about what I did. And can you find it in your heart to…" Dan began.

"Be a team again?" Drago asked surprising Dan. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Yeah. Now we got a rematch to win." Dan said,

Dan soon came to Ryo.

"Didnt think you'd show. Ready to lose again?" Ryo asked.

"I'm ready this time." Dan said.

"Room for one more?" Juvia asked as she walked up beside him. "I wanted to see...how your teamwork will do now."

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Dan said.

"Bakugan… field, open!" The three said as the field came into view and set the gate cards.

" Doom Card set! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Darkus Fear Ripper!" Ryp said as Fear Ripper came onto the field.

"He's leading with Fear Ripper, just like last time. He has to be planning something." Dan said. "Fine. I'll step in, but lets see who gets trapped. Bakugan Brawl! Gargonoid, stand!"

A gargoyle like creature then appeared on the field on the gate card away from Fear Ripper.

"Gate Card set!" Ryo said setting another gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Mantris stand!" Ryo shouted as Mantris appeared. "Ability activate, Marionette! Mantris, move Gargonoid over to Fear Ripper!"

"Not so fast! Bakugan Brawl!" Juvia said. "Mantris Stand!" Juvia said. "Guess we get to play copy cat. Ability Activate, Marionette! Move Fear Ripper over to his teammates card!"

"No don't! That's a Mine Ghost!" Ryo shouted as Fear Ripper landed on the card, taking both Bakugan out.

"Gotcha!" Dan said. "I knew once you used marionette with Mantris, you'd set me up for that by going for it. Instead of using the Doom Companion card like last time, you would use Mine Ghost to take out my Bakugan." Dan said.

"He was going to sacrifice Mantris just to win." Juvia said.

"Why you! Bakugan Brawl! Reaper Stand!" Ryo shouted as Reaper landed on the same card as Juvia's Mantris.

"Take this!" Reaper said slicing through Mantris, sending it right into the Doom Dimension.

"He's down to reaper now, and no Gate cards are left." Juvia said.

"So that means his next card has to be… Dimension 4!" Dan said.

"You have a plan, Daniel?" Drago asked.

"Yep. And it's a pretty good one too." Dan said. "Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!"

Drago then appeared on the new gate card as Reaper soon joined him on it.

"This time we're not ending in a draw!" Reaper said.

"Gate card open!" Dan said,

"Ha! Battling with power, is that all you know? Ability Activate! Dimension 4!" Ryo said.

"Sorry, that might work on an attribute card, but the gate….is a character card." Dan said.

"What? But that raises the power level of a Bakugan no matter what!" Ryo said as Drago's power lever rose to 680 Gs.

"Boosted Dragon!" Drago shouted as his power level rose once more to 880Gs and easily took out Reaper.

"Game Over! Winner: Dan Kuso and Juvia Lockser." A voice said.

"So then Juvia told me it was a set up, but I wasnt mad. Drago and I finally clicked for real." Dan said to the others.

"Speaking of which, I found my own partner to replace my Terrorclaw." Runo said showing a new Bakugan. "It's a Tigrerra and we are meant to be. It can talk too."

"Ooh, a fellow cat Bakugan!" Jibanyan said walking in, shocking the five.

"Dan, did your new pet cat just talk?" Julie said.

"Okay, I give. I'm not a real cat. Well, I am. But, I'm actually a Yo-kai." Jibanyan said.

"This is so weird." Runo said.

"But intriguing to say the least. Mysterious attribute teams and the Bakugan they wield."Tigrerra said.

"Yeah. I've known those guys for a while. We actually came to this town together." Jibanyan said.

"Whoever Masquerade is, or who he's working for, I bet all of us are being together is gonna be what brings him down once and for all." Dan said.

"I have to agree. We need to learn as much as we can about these new brawlers." Marucho said.

"Well, lets do it." Dan said. 


	6. Runo Rules

Yosuke wandered the market. "Ugh. Can't believe they have me on grocery duty now. Why did I have to go shopping right when Sanji gets a challenge from the Kitchen Cutlass chef." Yosuke groaned. He looked for some entree materials but then bumped right into Dan and Runo.

"Hey, watch where youre…. Runo?!" Dan said.

"Dan?!" Runo said.

"And Yosuke! The guy you made spill all of his groceries!" Yosuke said.

Later…

"Well this is awkward. Both of you live in the same town and you didnt even know it. Kinda sad when you think about it." Yosuke said.

"Hey, Dan and the other guy. Let's have...a battle!" Runo said.

"What? Right now?" Dan asked.

"Not now. Maybe later at the park?" Runo asked.

"Sorry, but I'm kinda busy right now and I wouldn't wanna take your Bakugan." Dan said running off and dropping his Bakupod.

"Oh, burned. But, I'm still available." Yosuke said.

"Bug off!" Runo said looking over the Bakupod. "A challenge from Masquerade. This is my chance. Come on Yosuke!" Runo said.

"Now? But I gotta get this stuff home." Yosuke said remembering some words Sanji said.

"Either come back with my ingredients or prepare to never eat again." Thought Sanji said.

Yosuke got replacements and rushed to Sanji.

"Here, now I gotta help Runo! Hope this is enough for the challenge."

"This is perfect. The challenge is in a couple days at the amusement park." Sanji said. "The team better not miss it."

Yosuke rushed back to runo just as she was about to open the field with the brawler.

"Ack! Field open!" Yosuke said getting into the Field just in time.

"Oho, a last minute addition? Nice. Names Tetsuya and I'll be wiping the floor with you today." The boy said.

"Guy talks big, doesn't he?" Yosuke said. "Then again, I already know a couple guys who do."

"Gate card set!" The three called out. "Doom Card set." Tetsuya added dropping the card into the ground.

"Let's get it on! Bakugan Brawl!" Runo shouted. "Bakugan stand! Go Haos Juggernoid!"

Juggernoid then appeared on the field.

"That all you got? Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Get out here, Pyrus Gargonoid!" Tetsuya said as a Gargonoid appeared on the field.

"All right! Bakugan Brawl!" Yosuke said. "Bakugan Stand! Get em, Ventus Monarus!" Yosuke said as a butterfly like creature appeared.

"Dang, I missed them." Yosuke groaned. "But at least Monarus can fly outside the gate card zone."

"Ability card activate! Lighting Shield!" Runo said nullifying the gate card Tetsuya activated a moment ago, only to not be enough as Gargano defeated Juggernoid and sent it into the Doom Dimension.

"Time for that Junes King to go next." Tetsuya said setting a gate card and putting gargonoid on it again.

"Bad move. Ability activate! Air Battle!" Yosuke said as Monarus flew outside of the gate card zone and then landed on Garganoid's gate card before Tetsuya had a chance to activate it, defeating it.

"Now it's one each!" Yosuke said.

"Not for long! Bakugan Brawl! Griffon Stand!" Tetsuya said as Griffon appeared on the field.

"Bakugan brawl! Saurus, stand!" Runo said as Saurus appeared.

"Ability activate! Fire wall!" Tetsuya said raising Griffon's power level.

"Gate card open! Pyrus!" Runo said switching the two Bakugan's power levels. Saurus then slammed right into Griffon, earning victory number 2.

"Youre all talk, kid. You never stood a chance even if Runo was alone." Yosuke said.

"Shut up! Bakugan Brawl! Fear Ripper Stand!" Tetsuya shouted tossing out his final Bakugan.

"Saurus, stand!" Runo said.

"Ha! 270 to 380! This wins mine!" Tetsuya said.

"Gate card open! Triple Battle!" Runo shouted. "Let's make our debut. Bakugan Brawl! Tigrerra Stand!" Runo said as a white tiger in golden armor appeared on the field.

"Ready to see my partner?" Yosuke said.

"It cant be awesome as mine, but sure." Runo said.

"Good Answer! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan, Stand. Let's do this, Jiraiya!" Yosuke said as Jiraiya appeared on the field.

"Uh, what the?" Tetsuya said. "That doesn't look like any Bakugan I ever saw."

"Heh. It gets better. Ability Activate! Ninja Storm!" Yosuke said as Jiraiya slashed Fear Ripper's power level in half.

"And for good measure, Ability activate! Crystal Fang's!" Runo said, increasing Tigrerra's own power.

"Should we show em who's boss?" Yosuke asked.

"Oh yeah." Runo said as they attacked Fear Ripper together with a finishing combo move.

"That's game!" Yosuke said as the field returned to normal. "Well, that was pretty fun."

"That bakugan…" Tigrerra said looking at it. "It's not of the Ventus world origin. Where did you get it?"

"Uh….trade secret." Yosuke said.

Meanwhile, a pokemon with two pink discs on its head and on its tiptoes arrived in town.

"Can't believe I had to use a time ticket. But, all worth it to beat Sanji. He can't beat my Gastronomy style cooking or my name isn't Kirlia." It said. "It's been awhile. Can you handle the most perfect cooking scientist in the world?" She laughed. 


	7. Combination Play and Kirlia

"Ah, Amusement Parks." Hope said. "The joy of rides, meals, and take home prizes."

"I told you Runo, I wanna ride Extreme mountain now!" Dan said,

"And I told you, we're going on the Ferris wheel next!" Runo said,

"Ugh, and then there's the aforementioned bickering of couples." Jexi said.

"Yeah. We only came for the contest with Sanji and Kirlia, not to see two people who won't admit their feelings for each other." Hope said.

"The whole team came, too." Emily said.

"I know. This is starting to spoil the mood." Hope said.

"Let's just ditch them and leave the to bicker while we eat." Jexi whispered to Hope.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the combined Magic Show and Cooking Competition will now begin!" An announcer said.

"Both a magic performance and a cooking match on the same stage? What is this, Vegas? I'm serious, is this Vegas?" Vector whispered.

"Let's just go." Hope said. "Hey you two, there's a Magic Show and a cooking contest going on. Which would you rather take first?" Hope asked.

"Uh…" Both Dan and Runo said.

"It's alright, you can watch both at the same time." Jexi said. "Come on everyone, let's cheer for Sanji!"

They soon arrived two large cooking stations where Sanji and Kirlia were looking down at each other.

"Well, you may have surpassed the other four, but you aren't nearly talented enough to beat my Molecular Gastronomy." Kirlia said.

"Well we'll see who's food packs more of a punch." Sanji said.

"Well, let me explain how this works. Since the park is crowded today, we'll be serving the food to the patrons. First one to serve 200 wins. And the special theme dish is a breakfast food using this." Kirlia said holding a simple egg.

"Let's get it on!" Sanji said as a bell rang and both started cooking.

"And now, patrons, for the other performance today!" The announcer said as two magicians appeared right between the two chefs.

"We are brother Magicians Kenta and Kenji and we welcome you all." Said a red magician.

"Lets hope our performance doesn't distract our two wonderful chefs here." Said Kenji, only too see neither of the chefs paying any attention to them.

"Cant talk, must beat chef I just met." Sanji said.

"I agree." Kirlia said as something dinged.

"Oh, looks like Kirlia has her first dish ready." The coordinator said as Kirlia took out a dish with an egg in a cup, dots in a bowl making up a poached egg and three eggs with white foam.

"Now, for the egg here, you drink out of it." Kirlia said putting a straw into the whole egg as she offered it to Runo who drank.

"It's a milkshake inside an egg." Runo said.

Meanwhile, Dan got called up by Kenta and Kenji.

"Pick a card, any card." Kenta said.

"This one!" Dan said as the card flipped face up.

The crowd gasped as the card had the familiar skull.

"The Doom Card." Dan said.

"Yes. We wish to challenge you as soon as those two chefs are finished." Kenji said.

"Oh, please." Runo said stepping up. "We should just end it right now."

"What? I'm a little busy here!" Kirlia shouted.

"You start brawling and I'm coming up there and kicking Dan's ass!" Sanji shouted.

"Too late, look!" Hope said.

"Damn it. Field Open!" Sanji said drawing the same card.

"No Sanji, stay there! I got this!" Nami said slowing down as it was too late, with the five already on the field.

"I'm never gonna get anything done because of you two stupid kids." Sanji shouted to the magicians.

"Then we need to end this quickly." Drago said.

"Gate card, set!" They all said setting their gate card.

"I'll be going first. Bakugan Brawl!" Kenta said. "Robotallion Stand! Ability Activate! Robotallion enforcement!" He added as Robotallion appeared before them with boosted power.

"Bakugan Brawl! Griffon Stand!" Dan shouted as Griffon appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl! Mantris Stand!" Kenji said sending Mantris to Griffon. "Ability Activate! Marionnette! Mantris, move Griffon over to Robotallion!" Kenji said as Mantris moved Griffon.

"Crap!" Sanji said as griffon was defeated and sent to the doom dimension.

"Darn, and that was my second Griffon." Dan said to himself.

"They're playing off each other's strengths, you have to work together." Sanji said before seeing Runo ready to throw. "No wait!"

"Bakugan Brawl! Serpenoid Stand!" Runo said as Serpenoid appeared against Mantris. "Ability activate! Darkus and Haos correlation!"

"Got ya! Gate Card Open! Level Down!"Kenji said powering down Serpenoid as Mantris sent it into the Doom Dimension.

"Look what you just did! They're setting you up and taking you out individually!" Sanji said.

"Hey, blame Runo, she did that move." Dan said. "But I'll make up for it next round."

"Gate Card set!" Kenta said. "Bakugan Brawl! Robotallion Stand!" Kenta said as Robotallion reappeared.

"Gate card set!" Dan shouted. "Bakugan Brawl! Saurus Stand!" Dan said as Saurus appeared. "Ability Activate, Power Charge!"

"Heh. Bakugan Brawl! Centiploid, Stand!" Kenji said as a centipede like creatures appeared before Saurus. "Ability Activate! Pyrus vs Darkus!"

"Not this time. Gate Card Open!" Dan said boosting Saurus's own power, but it wasn't enough as Saurus was defeated and sent to the doom dimension.

"What was that about getting back at them, Dan?" Runo asked.

"Hey! You could've done better!" Dan said.

"Alright, that's it!" Sanji said. "You two wanna win this or not?"

"Yes!" They both said at the same time.

"Then work together. With me too." Sanji said. "Besides, I wanna beat Kirlia and these two won't let me do that."

"All right then. Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl!" Runo said. "Saurus Stand!" She said as Saurus appeared on the new gate card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Siege Stand!" Kenta said as Siege appeared on Saurus's card. "Ability activate! Fire Sword!" Kenta said.

"Gate Card open! Triple Battle!" Runo shouted.

"Mind if I cut in? Bakugan Brawl!" Sanji said. "Falconeer Stand!" Sanji said as Falconeer appeared next to Saurus. "Ability activate! Blow Away!"

Siege was tossed over to another card. "All yours, Dan!" Sanji said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!" Dan shouted as Drago appeared on the triple battle card with Saurus with both of them easily defeating Siege.

"It's not over yet. Bakugan Brawl! Reaper Stand!" Kenji said as Reaper appeared before them.

"Not him again. Does every darkus brawler need him?" Dan said.

"Come and face me, children. I look forward to sending your Bakugan to the Doom Dimension." Reaper said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Saurus, Stand!" Runo said as saurus appeared on another card. "Ability Activate! Shade!" Runo called out as Robotallion's ability was nullified.

"You think that's gonna help your Saurus? Bakugan Brawl! Gargonoid, Stand!" Kenta said as Gargonoid appeared on Runo's card.

"Gate card open! Haos Normal!" Runo said as Saurus gained power.

"Ability activate! Backfire!" Kenta said nullifying the gate card.

"Back at ya! Cut-in saber, activate!" Runo said tossing Tigrerra into battle, with both her and Saurus beating Gargonoid together.

"Now only Robotallion and Reaper are left on the field." Sanji said.

"Reaper's all mine." Dan said. "Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!" Dan said as Drago appeared on Reaper's card.

"Gate Card open! Darkus Normal!" Kenji said boosting Reaper.

"Ability Activate! Boosted Dragon!" Dan said boosting Drago's power, allowing him to beat Reaper with ease.

"I still have Mantris and Centiploid left." Kenji said.

"Take out Kenta first! Bakugan Brawl!" Sanji said. "Ravenoid Stand!" Sanji said as a raven like creature appeared on the field. "Whoa. I think I know how to beat Kirlia just by battling here. Time to end this. Gate card open! Quartet Battle!"

Mantris, Centipoid, Tigrrera and Drago all converged on Ravenoid and Robotallion's spot.

"Now let's wrap it up! Ability Activate! Wind Frenzy!" Sanji said. "I can only play this baby when I got a female player's Bakugan on the same card as mine. When that happens, I get to take a Bakugan out automatically no matter how powerful it is." Sanji said.

Centiploid, the strongest out of all of them, was knocked out by a cyclone.

"Boosted Dragon!" Drago said taking down Robotallion.

"Rapid Saber!" Tigrerra said ending Mantris.

"And that is game. So hope you enjoyed your stay at the kick ass restaurant!" Sanji said running up to the two magicians and kicking them away.

Time reverted to normal as the egg Sanji tossed was in mid-air.

"Battling with Falconeer and Ravenoid has given me an idea on how to attract people." Sanji said getting back at it as he performed some air like tricks while cooking his eggs.

"No way. Grandstand Cooking?" Kirlia said in surprise.

"Grandstand Cooking?" Hope asked Jexi.

"Its a style of cooking used to entertain people as they see their meal get made. Its really popular in fancy hotels and resorts." Jexi said.

On a plate appeared a folded over egg with a fluffy like appearance. "A Mini Souffle Omelet just you all of you!" Sanji said.

Every patron was amazed at the preformance and taste that Sanji won hands down.

"What an amazing comeback. You used the bakugan battle to beat me." Kirlia said. "I honestly thought those silly battles were a waste of time. Now, for your upgrade, I'm thinking of handing over some of my cooking machines. Ones used for Molecular Gastronomy dishes. Sounds good?"

"Perfect." Sanji said.

"Well that was interesting." Jexi said before he saw Dan and Runo argue again, only they had the opposite ideas of what they wanted to do before.

"Those two are never gonna get along, are they?" Hope asked.

"Not in this life time." Jexi said. 


	8. Bakugan Idol

"Guys!" Happy said running into the room with a new sphere. "Look, I found a new Aquos bakugan, oh wait, two!"

The first opened up to reveal a Preyas model, the other one something entirely new.

"I think we finally found a partner for Juvia. It;s the other one, not the Preyas." Panther Lily said before the Preyas one began attacking Happy before jumping onto the floor.

"Haha! I escaped the hands of the three ugly fur monsters!" Preyas said.

"Like the journal said, Marucho's partners all were Bakugan who talked trash and joke around like that." Carla said.

"Ugh, maybe we shouldn't talk about this now, because Preyas has escaped." Pantherlily said as they noticed him gone.

"At least the other didnt run away. Now what's your name?" Happy said getting no reply whatsoever.

"Uh, hello? Mute or something else?" Happy asked as it attacked him again. "Okay, just doesn't like me! Understood!"

"Not all Bakugan are gonna be big talkers, Happy." Pantherlily said.

"Well it has to have a name." Jexi said.

"I do." It suddenly said. "Triton."

"As in the son of Poseidon like in history. Nice." Hope said.

"I can understand if you want me with her….If she will have me.' It said as Juvia took the bakugan.

"Fine. I'll take it." Juvia said taking Triton. "But there better not be any more of these talking Bakugan."

"Ugh. At least Sonic and Rise don't have to deal with this right now." Hope said.

"Uh, wait, aren't they at Marucho's new house?" Alibaba pointed out.

"Yeah. They went to that party and so did Jibanyan. Something about meeting idols." Jexi said.

Sonic and Rise were then seen running from fans.

"When you wanted to meet these Jenny and Jewel Girls, was getting noticed as Risette by them part of that agenda?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah! Where are they?" Jibanyan asked wearing a pink kimono and a headband and fan.

"Just duck into that room!" Rise said pointing to a random room.

"No way! I am not leaving till I get them to sign my fanbook of idols!" Jibanyan said.

They ducked into where Marucho, Dan and Runo were.

"So youre Risette, huh?" Dan said. "Nice to finally met you."

"Uh, hi." Rise said shyly.

"What are you doing on the Warriors of Light, and on this?" Marucho said showing the commercial of Shadow rise.

"Those were actually recordable?" Jibanyan said. "Yes! This is so awesome! I never thought I would see this again! You have to sell me that tape!" He said to Marucho excitedly.

"Never mind that, who's the hedgehog?" Preyas said suddenly.

"Hey, you're…" Sonic said.

"Aquos Preyas, in the house." Preyas said.

"Isnt he the one Happy said he got with Triton?" Jibanyan said.

"Well, I wouldn't say got, more like abducted! Those freaky monsters took us from nowhere." Preyas said.

"Hey, Rise!" Said a voice as two girls were behind them.

"Jenny and Jewels! You know them?" Marucho asked.

"Don't care! They're really here!" Jibanyan said rushing to them. "I'm one of your biggest fans! Please give me the love!"

"Dont care for that right now. We're bored outta heck." Jenny said.

"So… we thought we'd sneak off and play Bakugan with those two." Jewels said pointing to Dan and Marucho.

"Aw. You guys will definitely beat those two." Jibanyan said. "They're really bad at the game."

"Who's side are you on?!" Sonic shouted. "I'll get in on this, too!"

"Me too. I wanna see how good they are." Rise said.

"This will be… a 4 on 2 battle!" Drago said.

"Field...Open!" The six shouted as they appeared on the battlefield.

"Gate card set!" All six shouted.

"And Doom Card, set!" The two idols said dropping them down into the ground.

"Of course Masquerade would send them, who else?" Sonic said.

"Let's start this off! Bakugan Brawl! Stinglash Stand!" Jewels said as Stinglash appeared.

"Guess this is our debut. Bakugan Brawl! Preyas Stand!" Marucho shouted as a blue lizard like creature appeared in front of Stinglash.

"Thank you one and all. Now pick a card! Any card!" Preyas said.

"Too bad he landed on my gate card." Jewels said activating it.

"Excellent choice. Now let me get into something more comfortable." Preyas said as he changed his attribute to Subterra.

"Whoa!" Sonic said.

"The Preyas species is well known for be being able to change their attribute at any time." Drago said as Preyas's power increase, allowing him to beat Stinglash easily.

"Just a reminder, I can only do Subterra and Darkus attribute. So no hoping for miracles." Preyas said returning to Marucho.

"Bakugan Brawl! Aquos Fear Ripper Stand!" Jenny said as Fear Ripper appeared on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Dan shouted. "Falconeer Stand!" Falconeer then appeared on the field. "I chose another card to land him on because Jenny Might be planning something."

"I'll help with that. Bakugan Brawl!" Rise said. "Himiko, stand!" Rise said as Himiko appeared on the field.

"Huh? Another Persona Bakugan?" Jenny said. "Stop putting out bakugan no one's even heard of!"

"Hey, get over it, it's a battle!" Rise said.

"Not gonna last much longer! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Saurus Stand!" Jewels said launching Saurus at Falconeer. "Ability activate! Diagonal relation between Subterra and Aquos!" Jewels said as Saurus powered up and took out Falconeer, sending it to the Doom DImension.

"So that was the Diagonal relation. So there's Subterra and Aquos, Ventus and Haos, and Pyrus and Darkus." Marucho said.

"Yeah. And they used it to take out Falconeer." Sonic said.

"Let's see what Himiko can do as a Bakugan. Ability activate! Bakugan Roulette! After a battle is finished. We play a little guessing game. If I guess the correct Bakugan a person has on hand, it's automatically taken out of the battle." Rise said.

"Okay, but you're never gonna get the right guess." Jenny said.

"Let's see. She's an Aquos Brawler so she has at least. I wonder. One of the Bakugan on hand….is Aquos Siege right?" Rise asked.

"What? How'd you know I had a Siege?" Jenny said.

"We met someone who uses the same tactics. You were gonna launch another Aquos and then Siege, use Tsunami Wave and clean the whole field." Rise said.

"Darn it. Guess I lose that one." Jenny said.

"That's right. And since I made a correct guess. I get to go again until I make an incorrect guess." Rise grinned. "Now, there are still two unknown Bakugan so I can only guess those." Rise said thinking it over. "Let's see. Saurus and Fear Ripper are already known so they're safe from my ability. But any unnamed Bakugan is still open. Guess I'll have to wing it. For Jewels, I'm guessing...Subterra Centipoid!"

"EEK!"

"And Jenny has… Aquos Gargonoid!" Rise said.

"AAAHHH!"

"And since the remaining ones are known, I'll stop." Rise said.

'Quit hogging the spotlight Rise. I still have to take a crack at this." Sonic said. "Bakugan Brawl! Let's go, Ventus Bee Striker!" Sonic said as a bee like creature appeared on the field.

"Wait, isn't that one Generation…" Rise said.

"No, it's this generation. Pretty wicked right?" Sonic said. "Check it, Ability Activate! Bee Swarm! When this ability is active, I can have two other Bakugan join in the fight." Sonic said."Drago, Preyas, youre up!"

Both Bakugan were then sent into the fight against Fear Ripper as well as Saurus.

"Change of Attribute, Darkus!" Preyas said becoming Darkus.

"Ability activate! Diagonal Relation between Pyrus and Darkus!" Marucho said powering up Preyas and Drago.

"Boosted Dragon!" Drago said taking out Saurus as Preyas made quick work of Fear Ripper.

"A clean win! And in only a few turns too." Marucho said.

"Guess we were wrong about Rise only being an idol. She can be lots of things." Jenny said.

"Ever since going to Inaba, I've been going to school regularly and learning a lot. I made friends who showed me the normal route." Rise said.

"I guess you moved on. But we have some shows to do, so see ya!'Jewels said as they ran off with Jibanyan following after.

"Wait! Don't you still wanna sign my book?" He asked chasing after them.

"I guess we just made Preyas Marucho's partner." Sonic said. "Not bad for a party."


	9. Fight or Flight

Alice came into view of a hero. One of the Mountain Conquerors, Zoro himself, as he waited outside for her to arrive.

"Zoro, are you sure you should just wait there instead of going to the gate?" Said Jexi over the comm.

"I'll be fine. It's just a little bit of wind." Zoro said.

"At least he didnt get lost. But why him today?" Hope asked.

"Well, there was a battle reported in the journal before it was erased. Zoro's our strongest so he should handle it with ease." Jexi said.

"And this is the place to be. I'll just wait here until both parties show." Zoro said standing there as a plane flew over his head.

A few minutes later, Runo and Marucho with Alice, as well as two other boys and a girl.

"Finally. I was getting bored." Zoro said his hands on his swords.

"Zoro, you have to use your bakugan, remember?" Hope said.

"Oh, right. I've got em. And thank Sunset for providing me three of them." Zoro said.

He then jumped down to the others.

"Zoro?" The three said.

"Don't get in my way. They've just been marked by me." Zoro said.

"You work with them. Marucho's an Aquos, and those two in front are Pyrus and darkus." Alice said.

"I don't need to be informed. I just need to know how deep to cut them." Zoro said taking out a card.

"This guy's kinda scaring me, Takashi." Said one of the boys.

"Don't fall for it, Kosuke. It's just a scare tactic to hide how weak he really is." Takashi said.

"Oh, I don't bluff kid." Zoro said.

"Well we aren't backing down. If we win, Miu's brother Makoto will return to her. We won't lose to someone like you!" Takashi said.

"Then bring it." Zoro said.

"Field Open!" He said with the four, getting Miu and Alice in.

"Doom Card, set!" The two said.

"Gate card set!" All five shouted.

"Mind if I get the first throw?" Zoro asked the two brawlers behind him.

"Sure. Go for it." Marucho said.

"Heh. Bakugan Brawl!" Zoro shouted. "Snee, Stand!" Zoro said as a creature in ragged clothing, wielding a blue sword and a straw hat appeared. "Snee."

"Another talking, unique Bakugan?! Incredible!" Marucho said.

"Thanks Sunset. What they don't know is that the three Bakugan in my party are actually a trio of sword fighting Yo-kai that Sunset had take on the form of Bakugan just to help me." Zoro thought to himself.

"Me next! Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho said. "Robotallion, Stand!" Robotallion then took to the field.

"An Aquos Robotallion?" Kosuke said. "I'll try this. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Robotallion Stand!" Another Robotallion then stood against Marucho's Robotallion.

"Gate Card Open! Character Card!" Marucho said as both Robotallions powered up.

"Thanks for the power boost. Now, Ability Activate! Combination of Aquos and Darkus!" Kosuke said.

"Crap! That gives his robotallion an extra boost because those attributes are adjacent to each other." Zoro said as Marucho's Robotallion is sent to the Doom Dimension. "But, it give me a chance. Ability Activate! Fallen Comrades Revenge!" Zoro said.

"A new ability card? What does that do?" Takashi asked.

"I can only use this ability when Snee is out and when a teammates Bakugan is defeated. Once I use it, Snee and the victor have to go against each other, with Snee gaining an additional power boost equal to that of the defeated Bakugan." Zoro said.

"But Snee is 300 and Robotallion had 620 Gs. That means…" Kosuke said.

"Your buddy's on a one way trip to hell." Zoro said as Darkus Robotallion faced against Snee, only to be sliced in half and defeated.

"Poor Bakugan's!" Miu said.

"Time to get back for Marucho, Bakugan Brawl!" Runo siad. "Saurus Stand!" Saurus then appeared on the field.

"Gate Card Set!" Takashi said. "Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Serpenoid Stand!" Serpenoid then appeared on the field.

"Okay, now i-" Marucho started.

"Wait!" Alice said. "Both players are Pyrus and Darkus, which means they can use a diagonal relation with each other."

"Bakugan Brawl! Fear Ripper Stand!" Kosuke said as Fear Ripper appeared on Saurus's card. "Ability activate! Diagonal relation between Pyrus and Darkus!" He added as Fear Ripper increased in power, defeating Saurus and sending it into the Doom Dimension.

"Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl!" Runo said. "Griffon stand!"

"Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho said. "Terrorclaw Stand!"

Both Terrorclaw and Griffon appeared on the respective thrown cards.

"Bakugan Brawl! Gargonoid Stand!" Takashi said. "Ability Activate! Rapid Fire!" He added as Kosuke threw in a Darkus Juggernoid into the mix.

"Not good Marucho, if you have something planned-" Runo said.

"I do! Gate Card open! Trade off!" Marucho said as both Juggernoid and Gargonoid are defeated in one fell swoop.

"Trade off is a command card that takes out any Bakugan with a power level over 400gs." Alice said.

Marucho sent out Terrorclaw again, but Takashi and Kosuke used a battle sham to send it right to the doom dimension.

"Dang. This is getting tricky. I gotta start pulling my own weight." Zoro said. "Bakugan Brawl! Sheen Stand!" A swords man in a blue scarf with an orange sword and straw hat then appeared on the field. "Sheen!"

"Wait, Snee, Sheen, who's the last one?" Marucho asked.

"Gleam. They're my ultimate Subterra Swordsman trio." Zoro said.

"Let's keep it up! Bakugan Brawl! Tigrerra Stand!" Runo said as Tigrerra appeared next to Sheen.

"That doenst scare me! I'll just go after Griffon, Bakugan Brawl! Falconer, Stand!" Takashi said as Falconeer appeared in front of Griffon.

"Ability Activate! Cut in Sabre!" Runo shouted as Tigrerra leapt over to Griffon to defend it. "And now, Gate Card open! Quartet Battle!"

Preyas, Robotallion and Gleam all joined into battle. They saw a golden creature with a golden sword, red scarf and a golden straw hat. "Gleam!"

"Brother Gleam, Let's do that!" Sheen said.

"Agreed. Zoro!"

"Ability Activate! Brotherhood of Samurai!" Zoro said. "When I have two of my three swordsmen out on the field, they can double team and take out all enemy Bakugan on the field."

"Now let's end them!" Tigrerra said as all of them charged, taking out the opponent.

"Takashi, dont go any further!" Miu said. "Please. Just stop." She said crying.

"Did you two ever consider….that she might not have wanted to fight like this?" Gleam asked them. "When I was still alive, I would see these faces all the time. You must not always be hasty but instead focus on the wants of others first and not jump into harsh action yourself."

"Yeah. We werent thinking straight. Doom Card, out!" They said as the doom cards were pulled out of the ground.

"We didnt finish the battle but… I can see how that goes. When I first met luffy, he had this look on his face. I swear he was the son of the Devil himself. Its that determination that makes me proud to follow him." Zoro said.

"You guys have great pasts." Alice said.

"You guys do too. You can trust me on that." Zoro said as the field returned to normal. 


	10. A Perfect Match

Julie sat on her bed after going into the valley.

"Everyone's getting a talking, unique bakugan these days. I lost to Billy and his just this morning, and he's already 10th place in the world wide ranking thanks to that new Bakugan, Cycloid." Julie said. "Honestly, I wish I had one of my own."

"I'm here, Julie. I am by your side." Said a deep voice in the room.

"Wow. Being honest with myself must've gotten you here, right?" Julie asked.

"I've actually been here for a while now. I am Subterra Gorem!" The voice said.

"Subterra….Gorem." Julie said.

"But, you can just call me Gorem." Gorem said as Julie grabbed him.

"Now I can take Billy on, but… How can I deal with his strategies?"

"You wanna prove to him youre strong, right?" Gajeel said behind Julie. "Well, I can make you big."

"Uh, how did you get into my room?" Julie asked.

"Door was wide open." Gajeel said pointing to the destroyed door.

The next morning….

"Hey Billy! Guess what, I finally found him! My talking Bakugan!" Julie said.

"Yeah, and she found a personal trainer. Besides, I kinda want that 10 world ranking you got." Gajeel said.

"The Guy from Shadow's Edge who has that talking dragonoid." Billy said.

"Yeah! Me and Metalicoid are gonna wipe the floor with you!" Gajeel said.

"Alright, it's showtime!" Julie said.

"Field open!" They all said as the field appeared.

"Gate Card set!" They shouted.

"Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Hynoid Stand!" Billy said as a wolf like creature appeared on the field.

Julie tossed another gate card. "Bakugan Brawl! Tuskor Stand!" Julie said as Tuskor appeared on the field. "Ability Activate! Nose Slap!" Julie said as Tuskor attacked Hynoid defeating it.

"Heh. Not bad, Julie, but not good enough! Bakugan Brawl! Wormquake Stand!" Billy said as a large worm like creature appeared on the field.

"Heh. Talk about the ugly duckling. Guess it's time to rock out. Bakugan Brawl! Metalicoid Stand!" Gajeel said as a large purple metallic dragon appeared on the field against Wormquake.

"At last, it's my turn!" Metalicoid said.

"I'm not gunning for you just yet. Ability activate! Sand Trap on Tuskor!" Billy said as Wormquake dug underground to Tuskor's card.

"The thing about Sand Trap is, Wormquake can move to any gate card I choose and reduces an opponent's power level by 50 Gs." Billy said.

Wormquake pounced on Tuskor and defeated it.

"Time for the next inning. Bakugan Brawl! Cycloid stand!" Billy said as a cyclops like creature with a stone hammer appeared on the field. "Yeah! Time to do some real damage!" Cycloid said.

"Ability Activate! Stare Down!" Billy said as Cycloid stared down on Metalicoid.

"Better be careful, that means any card in the area Cycloid is gets their Gs decreased by 50. But I got something for it. Ability activate! Iron Dragon Scales!" Gajeel said. "Any ability used on my Bakugan is automatically deflected onto another Bakugan of my choosing and I pick your Wormquake!"

"Nice, Gajeel! Now, Gate card set!" Julie said setting a card outside the zone. "Bakugan Brawl! Manion stand!"

A sphinx like creature appeared.

"And, Ability activate! Copycat! This means I can use any ability! So it's Sand Trap time!" Julie said as Manion went into the ground and defeated Wormquake.

"Not bad, you two. But…. Ability Activate! Grand Slide!" Billy said as his gate card that Cycloid was on slid over to Manion. "Ability Activate! Left Gigante!" He added as Cycloid's left arm grew in size as it crushed Manion.

"We ain't done, Cyclops!" Gajeel said. "Ability activate! Dark Portal!"

Metalicoid teleported over to Cycloid.

"Julie, it's time." Gorem said. "Time for my first battle with you."

"On it! Bakugan Brawl! Subterra Gorem stand!" Julie said as a giant creature towered over Metalicoid and Cycloid.

"That's her new partner?" Billy said.

"He's….gigantic!" Cycloid said.

"What the?! That guy is huge!" Gajeel said.

"We may have bitten off more than we can chew." Metalicoid said.

Gorem then put his hand out as Julie hopped on and got onto his shoulders.

"Ability activate! Mega Impact! This increases Gorem's power by 50 Gs. Just enough to take down Cycloid!" Julie said.

"Not so fast, Julie! Gate Card Open! Level Down!" Billy said as Gorem lost 100 Gs.

"Are you ready, Metalicoid? Ability activate! Iron Dragon's Wrath! Whenever a Gate Card activates, Metalicoid can strike the bakugan who activated it and cut their power down to zero." Gajeel said.

Cycloid hit Gorem's shield, but it broke as his power blanked out.

"Iron Dragon…. Demon Roar!" Metalicoid said hitting Cycloid with a silver breath attack. Gorem followed up with his own massive punch, and the battle was over.

"Whoa. Glad I'm not on the other end of that." Gajeel laughed.

"So you battled with Julie and she definitely had Gorem?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. Hard to miss him at that size. Kinda glad I fought with her instead of against her." Gajeel said.

"Good. Now all we need is Shun, and we're set." Hope said.

"Which won't be easy. I know how strong Shun is. He isn't going to go down so easily." Jexi said to Hope. 


	11. Grandpa's Got a Brand New Bakugan

"So, the other's said we needed all six attributes. We dont know any Darkus players, but…" Runo said.

"Dont say it." Dan said. "I know who you guys are gonna suggest, but I will not go for it."

"Get that Shun guy on the team?" Jibanyan said.

"How do you know about Shun?" Dan asked.

"I heard your mom talking about about how you and him were good friends once while I was sneaking some of your pudding." Jibanyan said.

"Yeah, we did a test run of the whole thing, made the rules. But then he had to leave for ninja training with his grandpa." Dan said.

"Komasan knows where he is. He found that dojo by accident." Jibanyan said.

"If Dan won't go confront Shun, we'll just go to him." Runo said.

"Hey, I'm telling you, hes… and they're gone." Jibanyan said.

It was late in night when Komasan lead the two to a large dojo. "Here it is, Y'all. A dojo for those ninja types." He said.

"And we know where he is thanks to the others. We'll just go straight to him." Marucho said.

Along the way, they saw Naruto.

"You guys need a third? Figured since this is Ninja stuff, you need an actual ninja." Naruto said.

They soon met shun on the field where he was.

"So, you need my help? Get out of here. I'm retired from Bakugan." Shun said.

"Shun, remember what I said." Said a voice as a bakugan appeared.

"Whoa, that must be his partner, Skyress." Naruto said.

"You must stop running away from what's in your heart." Skyress said.

"Fine. Here's what's gonna happen. A battle. Lose, you leave my house. Win, I might consider coming back." Shun said.

"Heh. Yeah, that's the spirit!" Naruto said.

"Field Open!" The four said as the field opened up.

"Gate Card set!" They said setting the four cards.

"I'm going first! Bakugan Brawl!" Marucho said. "Terrorclaw Stand!" Terrorclaw then appeared on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Shun shouted. "Ravenoid Stand!" Ravenoid then appeared on the field, flying in the sky.

"Gate Card Open! Aquos Normal!" Marucho said.

"Not so fast! Ability Activate! Tornado Pandemonium!" Shun said nullifying the gate card as Ravenoid quickly defeated Terrorclaw.

"He's good! He took out Marucho in one move!" Komasan said. "Oh my swirls he is amazing!"

"I can beat him. Bakugan Brawl!" Naruto said. "Falconeer stand!" Falconeer then appeared on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ravenoid Stand!" Shun said as Ravenoid appeared. "Ability Activate! Relation between Ventus and Pyrus!" Ravenoid's power quickly increased as it quickly took out Falconeer.

"Okay, maybe not." Naruto said.

"Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl! Saurus Stand!" Runo said as Saurus appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl! Falconeer Stand!" Shun said as Falconeer appeared on the field.

"Even if I use Saurus's character, we need a strategy. Marucho, call that Limulus." Runo said.

"Right. Bakugan Brawl! Limulus Stand!" Marucho said as a trilobyte like creature appeared on the field. "Ability Activate! Hologram Drive!" Marucho said as his power equaled Falconeer.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ravenoid Stand!" Shun said calling out Ravenoid once more.

"Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Tigrerra Stand!" Runo said calling out Tigrerra.

"And now, Bakugan Brawl!" Naruto said. "Pyrus Serpenoid stand!" Serpenoid then taking the field.

"Sorry, but those Bakugan won't help you." Shun said. "Bakugan Brawl! Skyress Stand!"

A blast of green flames jetted up into the sky as a bird creature with bladed feathers descended.

"Oh, no. We're in deep trouble, y'all." Komasan said.

"Ability Activate! Winds of Fury!" Shun said as every non wind Bakugan decreased by 50Gs. Skyress taking out all of them on the field with the attack.

"In...in just one move, that single bakugan…" Naruto said.

"No wonder he was ranked Number 1 before he retired." Komason said. "He's down right good."

"Now, do you still wanna continue, or will you leave me in peace?" Shun asked.

"Runo still has her Griffon, and Marucho has Preyas. And I got a Ravenoid of my own!" Naruto said.

"Then let's keep going then." Shun said as Marucho launched Preyas at Falconeer. "Gate Card Open! Positive Delta!"

"Nice try, ninja boy! Change of Attribute, Darkus!" Preyas said becoming a Darkus beast.

"Good job, Marucho!" Naruto said as Preyas took out Falconeer.

"My turn! Bakugan Brawl! Griffon Stand!" Runo said making Griffon appear against Ravenoid. "Ability Activate! Venomous Beast Torrent Attack!" Runo said swapping Griffon with Tigrerra allowing her to defeat Ravenoid.

"Yes! He only has Skyress left. We might be able to win this." Naruto said.

The three then launched their remaining Bakugan onto the field: Tigrerra, Preyas and Ravenoid.

"Ability Activate! Correlation between Aquos and Ventus!" Marucho said powering them up.

"Ability activate! Savage End!" Runo said as Tigrerra went for Skyress.

"Gate card open!" Shun shouted as Skyress's character card activated. "Ability activate! Fire Storm!" Shun said as Skyress's power increased for every Bakugan on the field. Skyress attacked all three Bakugan on the field, knocking them all out.

"Game Over! Winner: Shun Kazami!" The voice said.

"We lost." Naruto said.

"But… all of you did put up a good fight. You had me down to Skyress, and that never has happened. But, I will never return to Bakugan." Shun said as the field vanished. "Now get out of my house."

Back at the Star Speeder….

"Was I wrong to say Shun would kick your ass?" Hope said to Naruto.

"No. I knew how strong Shun was even before we battled. I felt so overwhelmed." Naruto said.

"Even with you there, this event had to go this way. Otherwise, we risk seriously altering the timeline." Jexi said.

"Now, one of us has to go help Dan when Masquarade goes to get Shun." Hope said.

"Count me in." Natsu said stepping up. "I want a piece of that masked freak. I'm all fired up for it."

"No, natsu. It would be unbalanced. Wendy, Grandeenoid hasnt had her chance, you go." Hope said before not seeing the girl.

"Uh, no one's seen Wendy or her Bakugan all day." Lucy pointed out.

"You dont think…" Jexi said before a familiar face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Dimensional Losers! Guess who's here! You're favorite villain!" Flux said.

"You stole Wendy!" Natsu said.

"That Sky weakling? Havent seen her on my ship. Oh wait, I know why. Maybe its because I've already handed her over to Masquerade to use as a soldier." Flux grinned.

"Now we cant go. Otherwise we have to battle Wendy." Hope said.

"I'll still do it." Natsu said. "Wendy is family of Fairy Tail. Its the job of the members of the family to get their wayward members back."

"Go. We're counting on you." Hope said.

"Oh, Hopeless. So predictable of you to use a balance." Flux said. "Have fun with the fun Masquerade has in store tomorrow." He said before the screen cut out.

Meanwhile….

"So, you wont help me get shun on my side?" Masquarade said.

"No. I'm not some kid like when Oracion Seis tricked me." Wendy said.

"It seems some more drastic measures are required." Said a new voice as a man with green skin and pointed ears appeared out of the wall. "Hal-G!"

"Ah! A creepy goblin man!" Wendy screamed. "Sky dragons Veil!"

A curtain of wind then enveloped Wendy, and she was gone.

"Urgh, sneaky little rat. No matter. She has no way of getting out of our fortress or anyway back to her friends. She's like a mouse in a maze, constantly running about." Hal G said.

"I'll just go and Get shun, with or with out her." Masquerade said teleporting. 


	12. Just for the Shun of it

Wendy ran through the complex but then found herself cornered by a robot.

"Target found. Sorry kid. But no one gets away from Grenade Man! Normally, I blow my targets to smithereens, but the boss wants you alive." Grenade Man said.

Suddenly a shadow was seen.

"Dont fear, wendy! I'm here to help!" Said a voice as Natsu appeared.

"Natsu? How did you?" Wendy said.

"White Swan Arabesque!" Natsu said kicking at Grenade Man.

"Wait a minute. Checking database. Match for move found. Heh. So you got out of the experimentation cell huh? Course with your abilities, I ain't surprised….Mr. 2" Grenade Man said.

"No way…. It cant be…" Wendy said.

"It can, Wendy! The White Swan has returned after a long stay at Impel Down!" Natsu said before becoming Mr. 2.

"You were suppose to be scheduled for a special surgery today. Guess I gotta do it for them." Grenade Man said aiming a grenade launcher at him.

"Wendy!" Mr. 2 said.

"Sky Dragon's….Roar!" Wendy shouted blowing the robot back.

"Nice. Now, we need to get out of here. I may have ticked off a lot of the guards." Mr. 2 said as shouting was heard further down the hall.

"Bon, how did you get out of Impel Down? When we saw you in Luffy's memories, we though you were dead at Magellan's hands." Wendy said.

"Well, I was barely able to escape and make my way back to Level 5.5. I'm the Newkama Queen there. Anyway, Flux knew about my abilities, wormed his way into Level 5.5 and captured me and hid me as he was released." Mr. 2 said. "After all this is over, I might just go back there."

"RIght now, we have to get to Dan and Natsu. I think if we see where Masquarade is before they open the field, i can get there too."

"I'm afraid you are too late! Hal G!" Hal G said coming out of the wall. "You can't get Masquerade, because he's already left to recruit Shun, just as how I will recruit the two of you."

Far away, Wendy heard the 2 on 2 battle almost begin.

"Shun, dont tell me Masquarade already got to you?" Wendy said.

"Hey now! Don't tell me you're doubting ninja boy. He's a friend right! You gotta put more faith in him!" Mr. 2 said.

"Right! I need wait until… Now! Field Open!" Wendy said as the two found themselves on a field.

"Gate card set!" They heard the four said before setting their gate cards.

"Natsu! Gate gard set!" Wendy said only to get an error noise.

"Sorry, brat. Battle's already begun. But you get to watch me destroy them. Bakugan Brawl!" Masquerade said. "Laser Man Stand!"

Laser man then appeared.

"I'm glad Wendy's okay, but Bon too? Never mind, Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Serpenoid stand!" Natsu said launching it onto a different card.

"Ha! Ability Activate! Leap Sting!" Masquerade said as Laser Man fired at Serpenoid, sending it into the doom Dimension. "See, Laser Man, can attack from anywhere on the field." Masuerade said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Stinglash Stand!" Dan said as stinglash appeared behind Laserman as well.

"Hmph. Leap Sting again!" Masquerade said sending Stinglash to the Doom Dimension.

"Not good. He's walking all over them!" Bon said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Monarus Stand!" Shun said as Monarus appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl! Reaper Stand!" Masquerade said as Reaper appeared on the field.

"That's the last time you ever come outta that ball, Drago!" Reaper said.

"Says you! Gate Card set!" Dan said. "Bakugan Brawl! Gargonoid Stand!" Gargonoid then appeared on the field.

"Ability activate! Air Battle!" Shun said as Monarus began flying outside of the card zone until flying to Gargonoid and defeating it.

"That's it! Time for a Dragon Double team!" Natsu said.

"Gotcha." Dan said.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both said launching at Reaper.

"Drago Stand!" Dan said.

"Igneeloid Stand!" Natsu said.

"Ha! You feel for the trap! Gate card open! Third Judgement!" Masquerade said. "Time for the introduction of our star! Bakugan Brawl! Hydranoid Stand!" Masquerade said as a purple lizard like creature appeared on the field.

"Whoa, so that's Masquarade's partner in crime." Natsu said.

"And his starting Gs are 450? I've never seen such a powerful Bakugan." Dan said.

"Indeed human. I am...the strongest Bakugan of them all! I feed off the powers of the weaklings I send to the Doom Dimension!" Hydranoid said.

"This is not good. Natsu and Dan are in real trouble." Wendy said.

"Ability Activate! Boosted Dragon!" Dan said powering up Drago, with it being 10Gs weaker than Hydranoid.

"I can't let it be this way. Ability Activate! Scarlet Twister!" Shun said as Drago and Igneeloid were swept over to Monarus's card with both dragon's defeating it before returning.

"That was lucky for them. In that case…" Masquarade said as Hydranoid struck Reaper.

"What the hell are you doing? He's your friend, isn't he?" Natsu shouted.

"Friend? He's nothing but a tool. One who's services are no longer required." Masquerade said.

"You will pay for this, Masquerade!" Reaper said as he fell into the Doom Dimension.

The two dragon users then launched their dragons back onto the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Falconeer stand!" Shun said launching Falconeer on a different card.

"Gate card open! Triple Battle!" Dan said as Shun's Skyress was thrown into battle.

"What? Shun?" Masquerade said.

"Masquerade! I will not join with you. All you do is use people...and steal their Bakugan! I don't want anything to do with you!" Shun shouted.

"Does this mean….?" Wendy said.

"You'll get my answer, as soon as Masquerade and the battle are over with." Shun said.

"Heh. Ability Activate! Chaos of the Darkness!" Masquerade said as Hydranoid gained a power boost and fired at the three.

"Ability activate! Firewall!" Dan said raising Drago's power.

"Its not working!" Hydranoid yelled as he glowed purple with Masquerade's card vanishing. Hydranoid then began firing randomly with a shot hitting Falconeer, sending it into the Doom Dimension.

"Heh. Hydranoid….is evolving." Masquerade grinned.

"I wont let him get his Dual form! Abiiity activate! Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu said as Igneeloid gained a power boost just as Hydranoid sent Laser Man to the Doom Dimension.

"This shall stop you for now!" Igneeloid said delivering a punch to Hydranoid's mouth, sending it back to Masquerade.

"Hmm. You got lucky this time. But the time for change is coming very soon." Masquerade said teleporting away.

Wendy quickly Grabbed Natsu's hand as the field closed, as did Bon.

Back at the ship….

"BON!" Luffy said.

"Well, I figured before I left this town and went into hiding, I figured I could visit first." Bon said.

"Man, we all thought you were dead." Naruto said.

"Nope. I survived and I hope that once everything is tied away with, to go back and resume my post as Newkama Queen of Level 5.5!" Bon declared.

"We got trouble, guys!" Indigo said.

"What is it?" Hope said.

"Masquerade has led the battlers from 10th to 2nd into some mansion." Indigo said.

"This is just like in the journal. Masquerade recruits five of the top ten battlers onto his side to defeat the Brawlers." Jexi said.

"Billy, Subterra brawler and 10th place. We already met him." Gajeel said.

"Then there's Komb O'Charlee. Ventus Brawler and ranked 5th." Sonic said.

"Next is Julio Santana, a Haos Brawler. Ranked 4th place." Rise said.

"Then comes Chan Lee. Pyrus Brawler and 3rd ranking." Ranma said.

"Finally, there's Klaus Von Herzen. An Aquos Brawler from Europe. 2nd Place." Juvia said.

"And all of them have their own special bakugan partners. Cycloid, Harpus, Tentaclear, Fortress and Sirenoid." Sugarcoat said.

"Our only option now is to follow the brawlers as the head to Bakugan Valley to search for the missing infinity core." Hope said.

"I'll have to agree. Flux already tried to interfere once by kidnapping Wendy. He's gonna do it again." Jexi said.

"And we'll be ready. Franky, set course for Bakugan Valley, ahead full!" Hope said.

"But this is a boat, not a plane." Usopp said.

"Heh. Actually, I've made a few mods to the ship just for occasions like this! Engaging Special Dock 1!" Franky said as wings popped out of the side of the SUnny. "Welcome to Air Sunny, one of the four special dockings I installed to help us out." Franky said.

"Cool! Can this really fly like a rocket?" USApyon asked.

"Only one way to see. This is the first test flight." Franky said.

"What?!" they all said in shock as the ship rocketed into the sky like a cannonball. 


	13. Duel in the Desert

The heroes watched as they saw the brawlers run from bats and scorpions.

"Good thing I installed that minicam onto Dan's device. Well, technically, Jibanyan did it for me, but I still made it." Sci-Twi said.

Suddenly the screen fizzled out.

"They mustve entered to see the collapsing Vestroia." Hope said.

"Or they just moved out of range. These cameras can only receive so many signals before losing connection." Sci-Twi said.

After a few minutes….

"Hey there, Julie." Billy said as he was with Komba.

"So that's Komba O'Charlee. 5th place from Kenya and brawls with sick moves."Sonic said.

"We cant land because of the rock formations, so how're we gonna battle with Shun and Julie?"

"Easy.' Kanji said getting on the edge. "We skydive in! Hraaah!" He said jumping off.

"Idiot! You didn't grab a parachute and we don't have parachutes!" Franky shouted.

"Somebody jump with him." Hope said.

"I got him!" Rainbow said grabbing a parachute from her own bags. "Seems like I'm the only one who bothered to actually bring one of these." She said jumping out.

"Craaaap!" Kanji yelled as he fell before Rainbow caught up with him. "Need some help? Grab on!" Rainbow said as Kanji grabbed onto her as she pulled the cord, opening the parachute.

"You know, most normal people grab a parachute first before sky diving like that." Rainbow said.

They landed and saw the four.

"So, you losers up for a battle with us?" Komba said to the Brawlers.

"Billy, I cant believe youd join with Masquarade! Why did you do that?" Julie said.

"Because, I wanna be the best around." Billy said.

"So, who's first?" Komba said.

"These guys are mine." Shun said.

"Me too! I'm getting Billy back even if it means brawling him again!" Julie said.

"Count us in too! As soon as we get down!" Kanji shouted as they began to quickly fall. "Uh, why are we falling?"

"We're too heavy. We need to lighten the load." Rainbow said.

"Oh, no, you are not dropping meeeeee!" Kanji said landing right between Julie and Shun. "Huh? I made it? Ha! It'll take more than that to take out Kanji Tat-" was all Kanji could said before Rainbow landed on top of him.

"Whoa. Rough landing. Anyway, we doing this or what?" Rainbow asked getting in position.

Kanji then saw the ship flying still. "Looks like its on us to protect the Brawlers this time. Heh, bring it!" Kanji said.

"Field Open!" The six said as the field opened up.

"Gate Card set!" All six said.

"I'm going first. Bakugan Brawl! Hynoid Stand!" Billy said as Hynoid took to the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ravenoid Stand!" Shun said as Ravenoid took to the field.

"Gotcha! Gate card open, and Ability activate! Subterra Normal! Desert Thunder! Double G boost combo!" Billy said.

"Ability Activate! Shadow Scratch!" Shun said as Ravenoid deactivated the Gate Card and Ability Card, enabling it to take out Hynoid.

"No wonder he was number 1. But now it's my turn." Komba said. "Bakugan Brawl! El Condor Stand!" Komba said as a creature with an aztec like design appeared on the field.

"A little imp wearing an Aztec mask? Yeah, the other Gens got nothing on this." Rainbow said. "But luckily, I have a special Bakugan of my own. Bakugan Brawl! Tengu Stand!" Rainbow said as Tengu appeared on the field. "Tengu! Kenzan!" He said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Tuskor Stand!" Julie said as tuskor took the field. "Abilty activate! Nose Slap!"

"Ability Activate! Blow Away!" Komba said blowing Tuskor onto his card. "Gate Card open! Ventus Normal!" Komba said powering up El Condor, having it defeat Tuskor and send it into the Doom Dimension.

"That's what happens when you take on the 5th ranked brawler in the world." Komba said.

Kanji then had an idea. "Hey, Billy! Isnt 10th place pretty pathetic?" Kanji said.

"Shut up! I'm working my way up. As soon as I get rid of you four, I'm going out of double digits." Billy said. "Show em, Wormquake! Bakugan Brawl! Wormquake Stand!" Wormquake then appeared on the field.

"Thanks for the set up, Kanji!" Rainbow shouted. "Ability Activate! Wrath of the Wind God!" Rainbow said.

"With this ablity, I can call two Ventus bakugan to any gate card and have them battle." Tengu said. "I choose Ravenoid and El Condor to battle on Shun's gate card!"

Ravenoid and El Condor were then moved onto the gate card. "This has been decided, so says Tengu!" Tengu said.

"Thanks Rainbow. Gate card open! Ravenoid Character card!" Shun said.

"Sorry, but you just sealed his fate. Ability Activate! Solar Plexus!" Komba said nullifying the gate card. El Condor then took out Ravenoid, sending it to the Doom Dimension.

"Aw man. Sorry! I was just trying to help!" Rainbow called out.

"We need to plan our moves from here on. This game is about strategy." Shun said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Rattleoid Stand!" Julie said as a rattlesnake like creature appeared on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Cycloid Stand!" Billy said as Cycloid appeared on the field. "Yeah! Let's get to the smashing!" He called out.

"Gate card open! Rattleoid Character!" Julie said.

"Ability Activate! Left Gigante!" Billy said as Cycloid deactivated the gate card and finished off Rattleoid, sending it into the Doom Dimension.

"Guess this is my chance." Rainbow said. "Time to make things up! Ability Activate! Wind of Fallen Comrades!"

"When this ability activates, we get to take out any single Bakugan on the field with the same attribute as us. And we choose El Condor!" Tengu said blowing a powerful wind, taking out El Condor.

"Not bad. Bakugan Brawl! Bee Striker, Stand!" Komba said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Monarus Stand!" Shun said as Monarus took to the field.

"I gotta get in on this or else I'll lose it. Bakugan Brawl! Mikazuchi Stand!" Kanji said throwing.

"Bakugan Brawl! Gorem Stand!" Julie said as Gorem knocked away Take-Mikazuchi's ball.

"Hey!" Kanji said.

"It was a good thing." Alice said. "Look!"

"Gate card Open! Frozen Quicksand!" Billy said as Gorem was frozen in place.

"Well shut up! I'm getting back in on this! Bakugan Brawl! Take Mikazuchi Stand...for real this time!" Kanji said as Take Mikazuchi took to the field for real this time.

"Gate card open! Quartet Battle!" Komba said as Harpus and Skyress joined Take-Mikazuchi and Bee striker.

"I'm Harpus! Pleased to kill you." Harpus said.

"Ability activate! Feather Storm!" Komba said boosting Harpus.

"Heh. I was hoping he'd do that. Ability Activate. Thunder God's Violent Rampage!" Kanji said.

Barrages of lighting then blasted both bakugan. Komba was done, as was Wormquake.

"There's only Cycloid left now." Shun said.

"Yeah. You're welcome!" Kanji shouted. "No need to thank me."

"Julie, lets take him out together." Rainbow said.

"My final ability! Ninja Showdown!" Tengu said as he and Gorem appeared against Cycloid. "This lets me use another bakugan from my Brawler." Tengu said.

"Here comes the cavalry! Bakugan Brawl! Tengloom stand!" Rainbow said as Tengloom appeared. "Tengloom."

"Ability Activate! Right Gigante!" Billy said as cycloid hammered Gorems shield.

"Tengloom, ability activate! Negativity Winds!" Rainbow said as a purple wind flew at Cycloid, cutting his Gs in half.

"Man. What is my life coming too." Cycloid said sitting down and looking depressed.

Gorem punched his lights out and the battle was done, but Billy and Komba were nowhere in sight.

"Billy…" Julie said. 


	14. No Guts No Glory

The sunny then flew over the skies at night.

"Webmaster Joe?" Hope asked.

"Yeah. I've been looking up likely suspects who could be Masquerade. Joe was the one who started the website for the game, so he has tons of ways to get info." Jexi said.

"But didnt the journal say that Masquerade was actually…"

"We don't know if that's even true anymore since Flux has been changing the past." Jexi said.

"I know. But I cant help but feel as if Flux never changed anything at all." Hope said.

"If that's true, then why is he even still here? What's his objective?" Jexi wondered.

"We got inbound battle!" Franky said as they saw the Brawlers face down Chan Lee below.

"Okay, no one's jumping off the Sunny without a parachute this time." Hope said.

"Uh, it's too late for that." Sunset said pointing down to Ranma who was descending down from the sky.

"Damn it, Ranma!" Jexi said before seeing Ranma pull back a fist. "Thunder Punch!" He shouted destroying a boulder below, slowing down his crash and landing perfectly.

"Now that's an entrance." Chan lee said.

"I've been looking for you. You're 3rd place and from China. I've trained in China so I wanna see if your battling is just as good as mine." Ranma said.

"I was gonna do this alone, but if you wanna help…" Dan started.

"Wait, wait!" Chie said landing in front of them.

"You too?" Ranma said. "I already got this one! Can't you wait till next battle?"

"Sorry, but I cant waste a battle with Klaus on someone who has the same vibe as you and me." Chie said before Hope teleported her away. "You idiot. You can't just start spouting future tidbits like that." Hope said.

"Just let Ranma do this. He doesn't get a lot of fights. He needs something to stay in fighting form." Jexi said.

"Alright." Chie said.

"Let's go, Chan!" Ranma said.

"Field Open!" They shouted activating the field.

"Gate Card set!" They shouted setting the gate cards.

"Bakugan Brawl! Mantris Stand!" Dan said as Mantris appeared on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Manion stand!" Chan Lee said as Manion appeared on the field.

"Gate Card Open! Triple Battle!" Dan said opening his gate Card.

"Bakugan Brawl! Warius Stand!" Chan said as a creature with a huge club appeared on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Siege Stand!" Dan said. "Ability activate! Sling Blazer!" Dan said as Mantris took out Warius and Siege takes out Manion as two battles were finished in just one go.

"Bakugan Brawl! Mantris Stand!" Dan said.

"Hey, give me a chance! Bakugan Brawl! Robotallion Stand!" Ranma said tossing out Robotallion.

"Bakugan Brawl! Fortress stand!" Chan said as a humanoid with four faces and swords appeared.

"There it is, the multi-faced Fortress." Ranma said. "Its three stances can negate Ability and gate cards as well as boost it's own power."

"You've done your homework. Now try this on! Ability Activate! Face of Grief!" Chan Lee said as Fortress changed to a sad face.

"Aw! I'm Fortress and I'm here to win. Boohoohoo." Fortress said taking out Mantris and negating dan's next card.

"Gate Card Open! Revive!" Chan Lee said bringing back Manion and Warius to her side.

Mantris was sent to the Doom Dimension afterwards.

"So that's why she's 3rd. She uses Fortress's face abilities in conjunction with set up Gate Cards." Ranma said.

"Now she's got all of her bakugan back. Dang, back to square one." Dan said.

"No worries. I'm here to get your back. My warriors are ready to fight for you." Ranma said.

Chan set Fortress on one card while Dan put drago on the other.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Siege Stand!" Dan said sending out his Siege. Fortress defeated it easily without changing its face.

"And now, Gate Card Open! Revive V2!" Chan Lee said as she got back all of her used ability cards.

"Now its our own Gate and ablity cards. She wanted aces to clash from the start." Ranma said. "In that case… it's time for mine! Sunset, thanks again for this one. Bakugan Brawl! Komashura stand!" Ranma said as Komashura took to the field.

"The flames of demons burns inside of me. All who go against me will be beaten!" Komashura called out. "I am Komashura, the raging flame of the Legendary Tribe!"

Drago then beat Manion and Warius consecutively.

"Bring your strongest to me, warrior girl." Komashura said. "This battle will end with us fighting and winning."

"I accept your challenge! Bakugan Brawl! Fortress Stand!" Fortress then faced off aganst Komashura.

"I'm not holding anything back. Ability activate! Face of Rage!" Chan Lee said transferring 50 Gs from Komashura to Fortress.

"Sorry, but you just sealed your fate. Ability Activate! Fire Demon's Reign!" Ranma said as Komashura began to power up immensly.

"Behold! Whenever a Pyrus bakugan gains power, I can add double my power level. Now it is over. Shura Shower!" Komashura said defeating Fortress with a large barrage of flames.

The battle ended, but Chan Lee was gone.

"Wow. That was...awesome!" Ranma said in excitement.

"But things go south from here." Jexi said. "Next up… we battle Klaus, and Marucho loses Preyas." 


	15. Best Friends Forever

"So you know about the infinity core, huh?" Dan said.

"Correct. But did you really think I would give up such information so easily?" Klaus asked them.

"So you wanna battle for it, is that it? I'm betting this Flux guy wants it, so you were waiting for him." Dan said.

"Correction, was waiting for him." Flux said coming from behind the throne. "Like my dramatic entrance? I've been waiting there for three hours."

"Here's the deal. You win against me, and then one of those heroes battles flux for the information. Lose, and I dont reveal it to anyone." Klaus said.

"What? That wasn't part of the deal! You said you'd beat these kids and give me the info no problem!" Flux said.

"Like I said, this information is top secret. I can't just give it away so easily." Klaus said.

"Damn. Kids trying to screw me. I know he wins in this fight so he isn't going to reveal anything to me at all." Flux thought to himself. "Guess...I'll have to improvise when he wins." Flux thought before grinning.

"Dan, let me take care of him." Marucho said.

"And there's the unlucky sucker who's getting his Bakugan taken away. Wait a minute, that actually gives me an idea." Flux through. "Klaus, I understand you won't lose no matter what, so how about...I battle him for you? Just give me a doom card and I'll handle him." Flux said.

"Hope you know how to play the game." Klaus said.

"We've been waiting for you to make a move, flux!" Said a voice as a shape crashed through the roof. "Now you and Klaus have to battle together." Jexi said.

"Sorry, but no hitchhikers. Field Open!" Flux said.

"Field Open!" Marucho said as the two arrived on the field.

"Gate cards set!" They both said tossing them out.

"Doom card set." Flux said setting the Doom Card. "Bakugan brawl! Darkus Centipoid Stand!" Flux called out as Centipoid appeared on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Limulus stand!" Marucho said as Limulus appeared.

"Heh. Bakugan Brawl! Darkus Robotallion stand!" Flux said calling out Robotallion as well.

"Not good. Marucho, put me in!" Preyas said.

"Okay, Bakugan Brawl! Preyas Stand!" Marucho said calling out Preyas.

"Ha! You fell for the trap! Ability Activate, Doomed Captive!" Flux said as Purple Chains surrounded Limulus and Preyas. "Whenever I have two Darkus Bakugan on the field, I get to play a little game called, which Bakugan goes to the Doom Dimension. Hmm. As much as I detest Preyas, I pick Limulus." Flux said as Centiploid banished Limulus to the Doom Dimension.

"Bakugan Brawl! Juggernoid, Stand!" Marucho said as Juggernoid appeared.

"CHange of Attribute, Subterra!" Preyas said switching to Subterra.

"Ability activate! Aquos-Subterra Diagonal Relation!" Marucho said.

"Not so fast. Ability Activate! Correlation between Aquos and Darkus!" Flux said as Robotallion and Centiploid powered up. "Gate Card Open! Forced Battle!" Flux said as Juggernoid was forced to fight both Centiploid and Robotallion before being sent into the Doom DImension.

"And now, time for something that will scar you for life!" Flux said. "Bakugan Brawl. Vladitor Stand!" Flux said as a large armored being appeared on the field scaring Marucho and Preyas.

"This is something I've been working on. Now Ability Activate! Dark Sphere Impact!" Flux said as Vladitor pulled back a fist before launching Preyas into the Doom Dimension.

"Preyas!" Marucho called out.

"I guess...this is goodbye kid." Preyas said before vanishing. Marucho just cried there as Flux laughed. The field closed as they heroes saw the crying Marucho and laughing Flux.

"No. This wasn't how it was suppose to go." Jexi said.

"Hey, Klaus. How about we make a trade later on?" Flux said whispering something into Klaus's ear, catching his interest. "Okay. We can work something out." Klaus said.

"What is he up to?" Hope said.

"He's going to get Preyas out of the Doom Dimension and brainwash him for Klaus like the journal said, but in a different way." Jexi whispered. "Flux intends to use Preyas as a bargaining chip in exchange for info on the Infinity Core."

Meanwhile in the doom Dimension…

"Oh man, I know something bad is gonna happen soon." Preyas said before seeing a humanoid lizard with four wings appear.

"You are preyas?" It asked. "Come with me if you want to see your partner again."

"Thanks!" Preyas said. "But who are you?"

"I am a being of this Dimension. You can simply call me…. Leonidas." It said leading Preyas before the blue lizard was grabbed by several chains.

"Oh no! They got me!" Preyas said.

"Alpha Blaster!" Leonidas said as he blasted the chains out. "Quickly! We must hurry before more come!"

They flew out of the dimension and into the real world.

"So, who sent you to bust me out?" Preyas asked.

"He did." Leonidas said pointing to a flying blue cat in a red cape.

"I was sent in order….to make sure time stays on track." He said. 


	16. Evolution Revolution

"I can't believe Flux actually won one of these battles. I didn't even think he knew the game." Jexi said.

"But if he sent Preyas to the Doom Dimension, why isn't time altering now?" Hope asked.

"Because…." A voice came. "I fixed it."

They turned to see the blue cat in red cape flying in the window. "Are you the ones who call themselves the Dimensional Heroes?" He asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Jexi said.

The cat took off its cape. "I am...Fuyunyan! A protector of all time lines heroic!" He said.

"A yo-kai?" Sunset said. "Yeah. His story checks out. Fuyunyan. A wind attributed Brave Tribe Yo-kai. A wanderer who travels the worlds."

"Indeed. I've had my eye on you heroes for some time now ever since the first time travel." Fuyunyan said.

"Past Kadic?" Aelita said.

"Yes. I knew Flux would strike at this moment. So I recruited Leonidas here to release preyas and replace him with a another Aquos Bakugan. As for Preyas, I have already delivered him to Klaus, recorrecting the timeline Flux messed up." Fuyunyan said.

"I heard that Leonidas is available in all attributes. But what is he truly?"

"I am a Haos bakugan." Leonidas said. "And I request my partner to be him." He said pointing to Pit.

"Me?" Pit asked.

"Yes. Magnus has told me a bit about you, angel of Palutena. That is why Leonidas is to be with you!" Fuyunyan said pointing at Pit.

"Awesome. Now you need to get going Pit. Julio is about to challenge Runo and Dan." Jexi said.

"Can I come? You might need some Darkus help." Crona said to Pit.

"Sure. And we're off! Field Open!" Pit said as he and crona were transported straight to the three.

"About time. I was wondering if any of you would show up." Julio said.

"Yeah. Well get ready. Cause me and my partner are about to clean your clock!" Pit said.

"Let's go! Gate card set!" Julio said.

"Gate card set!" The four said tossing out their gate cards.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Siege stand!" Runo said calling out her siege.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Fear Ripper Stand!" Julio said as Fear Ripper made the scene.

"Bakugan Brawl! Pyrus Robotallion Stand!" Dan said as Robotallion appeared.

"Heh. Bakugan Brawl! Haos Tentaclear Stand!" Julio said as an eye with many tentacles appeared on the field.

"Man, that is ugly!" Pit said.

"Its name's Tentaclear." Viridi said. "Dont be fooled by its looks, it's a pretty powerful opponent."

"Ability Activate! Flare Blinder!" Julio said as Tentaclear glowed bright. Tentaclear then attacked Robotallion, sending it into the Doom Dimension.

"Tentaclear's primary abilities include freezing an opponent in place with blinding light. While it's in effect, no one's allowed to use any ability or gate cards." Viridi said.

"What? Seriously? This is gonna be a major bring down." Pit said.

"There is a way around it. Shoot your Bakugan away from Tentaclear's line of sight." Viridi said.

"Got it. Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas stand!" Pit said as Leonidas appeared on the field.

"It's been awhile…. since I last took to this form." Leonidas said.

"Well get use to it cause we need you on our side for now." Pit said.

"Here comes another attack!" Crona said.

"Ability activate! Mega Flare Blinder!" Julio said as Tentaclear glowed once more.

"AAAAH! This is even brighter than the last one!" Pit said shielding his eyes as Tentaclear took out Siege, sending it to the Doom Dimension.

"Gate Card set! Bakugan Brawl! Haos Centiploid Stand!" Julio said as Centiploid appeared on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Haos Griffon Stand!" Runo said calling out Griffon.

"Heh. Ability Activate! Haos Stasis!" Julio said.

"No! Now that he has all three of his guys out, he can recover the Ability Cards he used before!" Crona said.

"Gate Card open! Haos Attribute!" Runo said, realizing its not enough as Griffon is sent to the doom dimension.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ravenoid stand! Ability activate! Shadow Scratch!" Dan said as Fear Ripper lost 50Gs.

"Pathetic! Gate card open! Final Judgement!" Julio said as Ravenoid began to lose Gs.

"Not good. Thanks to that card, any non Haos Bakugan will lose power." Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate! Cut in Saber!" Runo said calling Tigrerra out to defeat Fear Ripper, only to be too late as Ravenoid fell into the Doom DImension.

"Let me help! Ability Activate! Alpha Blaster!" Pit called out as Leonidas took out the Centipoid put out.

"Time to start helping. Bakugan Brawl! Ragnarok Stand!" Crona said as a black creature rose from the card. "Oh man! Feels good to finally stretch my arms!" He said.

"Since when does Ragnarok have a human form?" Pit asked.

"Well this is actually just a piece of Ragnarok. Some of the black blood was used to make this bakugan version of him since the real one can't be removed from my body." Crona said.

"Now then, I think its time I gave Tentaclear a black eye." Ragnarok said doing some boxing motions.

"Ability activate! Screech Alpha!" Crona said as Ragnarok let loose a powerful sonic attack.

"Argh! He canceled out my ability cards!" Julio said.

"Here's a knuckle sandwich for ya!" Ragnarok said beating down Tentaclear, winning the match.

Dan got Runo back sucessfully, but Pit and Crona returned to the ship.

"With the second victory over each of the top ten, they'll return to normal in no time." Hope said.

"In order, starting with Billy, then Komba, then a triple battle with Klaus, Chan and Julio." Jexi said.

"I'll go help Julie with billy. I know love when i see it, and she might need the Diagonal Relation help." Juvia said.

"Gives me a chance to battle as well." Triton said.

"For Komba, it'll be me." Sonic said stepping up. "Komba is my kinda brawler. Someone I can really go out against."

"And for the triple threat?" Hope said. "Flux is predicting who i send. It has to be someone unexpected. Someone like...Wendy!"

"What? Why me?" Wendy asked.

"Youre the last person Flux would expect to go to the triple battle. He would think of someone like Erza, but not you." Natsu said.

"Besides, you must get back at him for kidnapping us." Grandeenoid said.

"Yes. He is actually the reason I came here and showed myself in the first place." Fuyunyan said. "He has taken a powerful Bakugan from an alternate timeline and is using it in brawls."

"Okay. I'll go." Wendy said.

"Good. Out key players are set." Hope said.

"Let's start the game." Jexi said.


	17. Julie plays Hard Brawl

In a soccer field in Germany, Juvia sat and waited on a bench for Julie and Billy to arrive so she could join in on the fight.

"They are here." Triton said seeing them and Dan.

"Yes. I can see that." Juvia said getting up from her seat and walking over.

"So, you wanna join in, huh?" Billy said.

"I ask you both…" Juvia said. "... please don't fight and admit your love for each other!" Juvia said.

All three fell on their butts.

"What the heck?! You think this is because those two have a thing?" Dan said.

"Do not mock love! It is strong! I know love. Me and Gray are a couple after all." Juvia said.

"No we're not!" Gray shouted from afar.

"Say whatever you want, but we're battling either way, and I'm going up to 9th place. No more talking about gushy romantic stuff." Billy said.

"I see we have no choice." Juvia said.

"Field open!" The three said as the field opened up.

"Gate Card set!" They all said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Manion Stand!" Julie said sending Manion to the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Centiploid Stand!" Billy said calling out Centiploid.

"Gate Card set!" Julie said setting another one. "Bakugan Brawl! Tuskor Stand!" Tuskor then appeared on the new card.

"Careful. He's planning something." Triton said.

"I know. You should help to negate that plan. Ready?" Juvia asked.

"I was born ready." Triton said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Triton Stand!" Juvia said sending it out. Triton appeared to be a warrior with marine armor and a trident.

"For the honor of my father, Neptune, I will smite all enemies of my brawler!" Triton said.

"Oh yeah? Ability Activate! Attractor on Manion!" Billy said bringing in Manion to Centiploid. "Gate Card Open! Magma Fuse!" Billy said raising Centiploid's power, having it attack and send Manion to the Doom Dimension.

"It's other ability won't activate for us. Ability activate! Sea King's Decree!" Juvia said.

"Whenever a gate card opens, I can negate the effect or transfer it to another Bakugan. Since Magma fuse was used, I'll negate it." Triton said piercing the gate card with his trident.

"Dang. Well, guess it can't be helped." Billy said. "I was hoping to use magma fuse to wipe the slate clean and leave only my card on the field. But, guess we'll have to just keep going. Centiploid, attack Tuskor!" Billy said as Centiploid attacked Tuskor, sending it into the Doom Dimension.

"I've only got Gorem left, but I'll go down fighting! Bakugan Brawl! Gorem Stand!" Julie called out as Gorem took to the field.

"Gate Card open! Subterra Attribute!" Billy said raising both Bakugan's power levels, allowing Gorem to defeat Centipoid easily.

"Why'd he do that?" Dan asked himself.

Billy called out a Rattleoid next.

"It's ability, Poison Fang, steals power as well as leaves behind a poison trace that will continue to sap away Gorem's power." Billy said.

"We need to be careful." Juvia said.

"Ability activate! Poison Fang!" Billy said.

"Here it comes!" Gorem said as Rattleoid bit right into Gorem's body.

Gorem defeated Rattleoid, but the next turn will be when the Rattleoid bites back.

"Ability activate! Cleansing Water! Wash that poison away from Gorem's body!" Juvia said as a calming rain came down from the sky.

"Thank you, Juvia." Gorem said.

"Time for the last throw." Billy siad.

"Bakugan Brawl!" Both said.

"Ability activate! Mega Impact!" Julie said.

"Ability activate! Copy Cat!" Billy said as Cycloid and Gorem's punches collided.

"So that's why he sacrificed Centiploid, so he could lead it up with this." Juvia noticed as the two saw the large giants collide with their punches.

The two continued to exchange blows, one after another. Both hitting on the other and doing damage.

"I get the feeling that Jack and the Black Baron would do the same if they ever met." Juvia said.

They each hit on another, punches missing and connecting.

"Man, this could take forever." Billy said before noticing a toy fall from Julie's bag. "Hey, that toy…"

"Remember it, Billy? Its the same one you gave back in First Grade!" Julie called out.

"And back then, I didnt even care about my ranking. Man, I'm such an idiot thinking i could cimb up fast. You know what? I think I'm good with being 10th. Doom Card out!" Billy said taking out the evil card.

Back at the ship….

"That was anticlimactic." Hope said. "It was awesome to see Cycloid and Gorem trading blows like that."

"I think there's actual unchanged footage of Jack and Black baron doing that. Here, look." Jexi said.

"Jack and Black Baron?" Fuyunyan asked.

The screen showed the two fiercely competitive fighters going at it with each other.

"Wait, but the timeline says that the Black Baron was killed by Shadow Mewtwo during that tournament." Fuyunyan said.

"I think… this is because we went back before we did this. This is how it actually happened in the future." Hope said.

"How it was originally going to happen. You changed it when Shadow Mewtwo killed the Baron." Fuyunyan said.

Jack then hammered Baron so hard, his teeth were severed.

"Ouch! That one must've hurt!" Hope said. "Hard to believe we denied the universe this."

"You didn't deny the universe anything. It can go on fine without this event." Fuyunyan said.


	18. What are Friends For

Sonic and Shun arrived with Alice.

"You dont want alice, but instead want to battle Shun?" Sonic asked. "Funny. It's like you dont even want help from any one."

"Stay out of this, hedgehog!" Komba said.

"Hey, I'm just messing with ya. So, we doin this? I got a new partner to show off." Sonic said.

"Yeah. I'll shut you up." Komba said.

"Field open!" They said opening the field.

(Cue: Street fighter 5 Hillside Plaza)

"Gate Card set!" They said setting their gate cards.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ravenoid Stand!" Shun said launching Ravenoid.

"Gonna get you chicken boy. Bakugan Brawl! El Condor Stand!" Komba said launching El Condor.

"Gate card open! Force Back!" Shun called out forcing El Condor back to Komba.

"Then I'll just use Bee Striker. Bakugan Brawl! Bee Striker Stand!" Komba said.

"Ability Activate! Blow away!" Shun shouted blowing Bee Striker to an empty Gate card.

"What? No fair." Komba said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Monarus Stand!" Shun said launching Monarus into battle.

"Bakugan Brawl! El Condor Stand!" Komba said launching El Condor back into battle.

"Heh. Ability Activate! Blow Away!" Shun said blowing El Condor to the same Gate Card that Bee Striker was on. "Gate Card Open! Mine Ghost!" Shun said taking both of the out of the game.

"Time for your turn, new guy. Bakugan Brawl!" Sonic said. " Fuyunyan Stand!" Sonic said as the cat took to the field.

"Normally, I don't make myself part of timelines, but I'll make an exception this time." Fuyunyan said.

Skyress and Harpus were soon sent out, but Shun used Blow Away for a third time, sending Harpus over to Skyress.

"Sweet. But I'm getting antsy. Ability Activate! Gutsy Hero!" Sonic said.

"When this ability activates, I can travel to any card and engage in any battle!" Fuyunyan said flying over to Skyress and Harpus at great speeds.

"Whoa. Nice kitty." Harpus said.

"Gutsy Straight Forward Pawnch!" Fuyunyan said delivering a punch in Harpus's face.

"Whoa. Now that is tight." Sonic said as Harpus went into ball form.

"I thank you for the compliment." Fuyunyan said as the field closed.

(end song)

"Man, was I in way over my head. I guess this is what happens when you take on someone better." Komba said.

"Now its down to those three. And Wendy, of course." Sonic said.

"Yes. They just need to beat them and regain Preyas, then everything will be permanently corrected." Fuyunyan said.

"We dont have to stick around for the end? The Legend Warrior trials, naga's Bakugan, the ending?" Sonic asked.

"No, I mean the timeline Flux messed up. That part still needs to be done." Fuyunyan said. "You cannot leave this timeline. He still has Vladitor. It needs to be gotten rid of." 


	19. My Good Friend

"Gah." Flux said as he saw Wendy with the Brawlers.

"You should totally see the look on your face right now." Julio said.

"B-but I was expecting … something else to happen. Yes. That was it. Well...guess I gotta go. I need to….polish my clocks." Flux said running off.

"Well, he's definitely upset." Jexi said. "Go ahead, guys."

"Field Open!" They said opening the field.

"Gate card set!" They all said setting their gate cards.

"Bakugan Brawl! Griffon Stand!" Klaus said.

"Bakugan Brawl! Mantris Stand!" Runo said as both took the field.

"Gate Card Open! Cheering Battle!" Klaus said. "This allows me to send any Bakugan in. Come forth, my little friend. Bakugan Brawl! Preyas Stand!" Klaus said as Preyas appeared on the field.

"Preyas. Its really you. Preyas." Marucho said.

"He's come back!" Drago said.

"But there's something...different about him." Tigrerra said.

Preyas then stuck out his tongue and then started acting like a wild animal.

"When I lost to Flux, he must've been brainwashed afterwards." Marucho said.

"They're using him to mess with us. Not cool!" Dan said.

"I can fix him. We just need Klaus to send him out again." Wendy said.

"If youre sure…" Dan saids as Mantris was defeated and sent to the Doom Dimension.

"Bakugan Brawl! Gargonoid stand!" Chan said as her Gargonoid appeared.

"Bakugan Brawl! Drago Stand!" Dan said as Drago appeared.

"Gate card open! Triple Battle!" Chan said.

"Come forth once more, Preyas!" Klaus said as Preyas appeared again.

"Ability activate! Rapid Fire!" Dan called out. "Now, Wendy!"

"Bakugan….Brawl! Grandenoid, Stand!" Wendy called out as a large white dragonoid appeared on the field.

"I was wondering when I'd get my chance." Grandenoid said.

"No, they tricked me!" Klaus said.

"Ability Activated. Sky Dragon's Retrieval!" Wendy called out.

"When I am alongside an adjacent attribute, I can overpower it and turn it over to a teammate." Grandenoid said.

A blast of wind then hit Preyas.

"Okay, okay! I'm not controlled, drop the wind, now please!" Preyas said.

"Now, I choose to hand Preyas over to Marucho!" Wendy called out.

Preyas returned to marucho.

"Leonidas told me to play the part until I got beaten. Him and that cat. They said it was for the good of the time line or something like that." Preyas said.

"So he was just acting? Then what was in the Doom dimension?" Dan asked.

"It was so horrible! It was a pit of despair with almost no hope of escape." Preyas said. "I even though I saw… them."

"Preyas, you saw the Six Ancient Warriors?" Drago asked.

"Yes. Well, I think I did. Its was sort of a blur back then." Preyas said.

"Who are the Six Ancient Warriors?" Wendy asked.

"A group of legendary Bakugan that have tremendous abilities. Apollonir, Clayf, Frosch, Lars Lion, Oberus and Exedra. They threw themselves into the Doom DImension eons ago to protect Vestroia." Grandenoid said.

"I have a feeling we'll run into them sooner or later, but for now…" Drago said.

"Yeah, we gotta end this! Bakugan Brawl!" Dan said throwing drago, but then the field exploded as all the bakugan got on the field. Where drago was now is he was different, armor plated with jets on his back.

"I am….Pyrus Delta Dragonoid!" Drago called out.

"He evolved? So thats what the journal talked about. This is a Bakugan's evolution." Wendy said looking at the large dragon.

"This ends! Delta Dragon!" Dan said as Drago took out every enemy Bakugan left out on the field.

Later on the ship…

"Six Ancient Warriors, eh?" Jexi said.

"The Journal said that Masquarade would hunt down all of his former teammates and Hydranoid would evolve. After that, he would battle dan and send him into the Doom DImension." Hope said.

"It is there that they meet the Ancients and test each one individually. Except for Excedra. He later battles Masquerade and loses allowing Hydranoid to evolve even further." Jexi said.

"And this should happen… right now!" Hope said as they saw Dan falling into the doom dimension.

"Here's how this'll work. Each team will go into the tests and help the brawler there." Jexi said.

"You mean you actually want us to dive on into the Doom Dimension? That's crazy." Nami said.

"Oh were not going there." Hope said looking to a set of gates.

"I had Tails build these so we could go into the realities created by the Ancients." Jexi said before seeing Fuyunyan wrecking each one.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tails said, shocked as his work was destroyed.

"I am sorry, but allowing you to do this would be a huge violation of the timeline." Fuyunyan said. "That action could lead to catastrophic results."

"So, we wait. Until Masquarade takes on Dan again." Hope said.

"Yes. But before then, I wanna speak with you, Hope." Fuyunyan said to him.

The two then stood on the deck alone as they looked at each other.

"You've...really grown as a hero haven't you, Jonah?" Fuyunyan said to him.

"I guess. Though I'd rather not use that name. How do you...Wait. I think I remember you. You were that cat who lived outside my room." Hope said.

"Yes. I am. I use to watch you, even as a kid. Always aspiring to be a hero." Fuyunyan said.

"Well, you should know…. I dont want to stop with Jexi. He's who I chose as a partner." Hope said.

"I wouldn't stop you either way." Fuyunyan smiled. "I just wanna say, I am proud of you." Fuyunyan said giving him a medal. "And I hope, you and I can remain good friends." 


	20. Behind the Mask of Masquerade

Hope stood waiting for the others.

"So now the others have returned. But now Dan has to fight everyone to make drago evolve. I called out Masquarade to this train station, but when are the others com… is that Zangief?" Hope said.

He ran over to the Red cyclone as another girl in a costume showed up.

"Zangief!" Hope said.

"Master Zangief!" The girl said.

"Oh, so it is you Hope! And you too, Mika!" Zangief said.

"Wait, you know my name. So that means you're the Zangief from the present right?" Hope asked.

"Yes. I have been on journey for quite some time." Zangief said. "And you Mika! I have been hearing of your great achievements!"

"Mika? As in the 7-colored Bomber Rainbow Mika?" Hope said in shock.

"Thats me!" Mika said posing.

"She has been apprentice. I have heard of her sucesses." Zangief siad.

"Oh no! Next to the achivements of the Red Cyclone, i've done nothing!" Mika said.

"So, why are you here in the past? I know you don't have a time machine like we and Flux do." Hope asked.

"That is very long story." Zangief said before getting into a pose. "H'okay, as we have not seen each other, you will show me big new skills you developed in ring." He said to Mika.

"No worries, Master. I'm ready." Mika said posing.

"Oh, this is gonna be awesome!" Hope said.

"This applies to you too, Hope." Zangief said,

"What? But I dont Wrestle! But, I cant argue with this." Hope said.

We've got three supreme fighters lined up! This is gonna be one hell of a show!

"The announcer from the Furious World tournament's here too!? What the heck is going on here?" Hope said.

Battle Royale!

Zangief vs vs Hope

(Cue: Street fighter 5 London station)

"Well, here goes nothing." Hope said.

"This is a great honor!" Mika said.

"Come at me like trains!" Zangief said.

Round 1...Fight!

"Guess I really have no choice." Hope said as Zangief came right at him.

"I crush puny head like sparrow's egg!" Zangief called out.

Hope dodged the grapple. "You may be a great wrestler, but you cant piledrive someone with a ring." Hope said before Mika got him in a headlock.

"You rely too much on the ring and not on your own power." Mika said piledriving him into the ground.

"Ow. At least she didnt get me with her rear end." Hope said.

"Peach Bomber!" Mika called out hitting Hope with a hip check.

"Okay, not cool… huh?"

"Iron Power!" Zangief said grabbing Hope. "Muscle Power for you!"

He suplexed Hope with such pressure that the ground caved in on him.

"Ouch." Hope said weakly getting out. "Can I call a time out?" Hope asked.

"No timing out. Only defeat." Zangief said.

"What the heck is going on here?" Jexi said as he, the Brawlers and Masquarade showed up. "Is that the Red Cylcone, and the 7-colored Bomber?" Jexi asked.

"Yeah. They're the one's from the present." Hope said as he got into another headlock by Mika.

"But, how is that possible?" Jexi asked.

Fuyunyan watched from a distance as the fight happened. "It seems times growing more unstable. The longer Flux's influence and Vladitor remains on this world, the more unstable the time line will get. It needs to be fixed...soon."

"Field… Open!" Dan and Masquarade said,

"Oh, crap." Hope said as they entered a colloseum.

"What is this?" Mika asked.

"It like Street Fighter tournament but a lot more….crazy looking." Zangief said.

"Enough talk. Outta the way!" Masquarade said. "Bakugan Brawl! Alpha Hydranoid, Stand!" Masquerade called out as a three headed Hydranoid appeared on the field.

"Bakugan Brawl! Ultimate Dragonoid Stand!" Dan shouted as Drago appeared against Hydranoid.

The two dragons clased with such force that Dan and Masquarade's clothing was ripping off.

"Listen, the only way to end this is if we force that mask of the guy with the super sayian hair." Hope said to Mika.

"No! Let them fight!" Zangief said to the two. "I see great fire in their eyes. This is more than just childrens game. Is fight between men." Zangief said. "They both have Muscle Spirit in their hearts."

"Muscle….Spirit. I want something like that, too!" Hope said.

"Heh. Maybe when you start working out more." Zangief chuckled.

"Dan! Bakugan is my life! I will not be defeated by you! Do you hear me Dan!" Masquerade shouted before tearing his coat off and throwing off his launcher.

"Yeah, I hear ya. So, how about we end this in one last move." Dan grinned.

"Bakugan Brawl!" They both shouted launching their Bakugan, each of them clashing as soon as they were launched.

"Ultimate Dragon!" Drago said lauching a fire ball

"Terminal Trident!" Hydranoid said launching three fire balls from its three mouths.

"Ability Activate! Final Demolition!" Masquerade called out.

"Ability Activate! Exceed!" Dan shouted as each of their Bakugan powered up, with Drago overpowering Hydranoid.

The field closed as the two brawlers were on the ground, breathing heavily.

"I lost. But, even after I lost, I still enjoyed it." Masquerade said. "But now, it's time for me to leave you for now." Masquerade said reaching for his mask. He pulled it off completely, surprising everyone in the crowd.

"The pride of Hal-G, aka Michal. This is who masquarade really is…." Hope said as Alice's face showed up. "Alice."

"So boy in mask is really girl? I am surprised." Zangief said.

"I... I had no choice. My grandfather…" Alice began before a large figure appeared on the field. "Hal-G!"

"That's him! That's the guy who messed with Vestroia and started this whole Bakugan mess!" Jexi said.

"You see. Alice was never really in charge of anything. It was the Masquerade personality inside her that was leading everything because of the Mega Dimensional Nova!" Hal G said.

"Naga was behind the mistake Michal made. Because he tried to take the Silent and Infinity Core." Flux said arriving. "I know. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"Now, the only way to end this is to head to Vestroia and beat Naga." Jexi said.

"Yes. But we have to…" Hope said before being hit with a purple ray. "Uh, what was I going to say?" Hope asked.

"Sorry, Hopeless. But I can't have you spoiling the fun just yet. The real show's almost ready to begin!" Flux grinned holding a strange ray.

"What do you mean? What are you planning?" Jexi shouted.

"Oh, you'll just have to wait and see, Jexi. Just wait and see." Flux said as he, Hal G and Alice vanished from the field.

The ships then sailed over the entry point.

"This is the place. The portal to Vestroia. If we beat Naga, we fix everything that's happened here." Jexi said.

"Got it. The Sunny's ready for the journey into the Bakugan World. Engaging Coup De Burst!" Franky said.

They all dived in and the adventure began. 


	21. Stormy Seas! Tayghen and Hairidee

They appered at a epicenter of cyclonces above and icebergs below, with all of the Brawlers partners in full form.

"So, this is Vestroia? Not at all what I imagined." Luffy said looking around.

"This place has taken drastic changes because of what Naga has done." Jexi said.

"Yeah. And from the looks of things, we are standing in a world combined with Aquos and Ventus." Rainbow said looking around.

"And the party already started. Look!" Jexi said seeing the brawlers battle a serpent with a girl on top and a bird like creature with tentacle like hair.

"I guess, these are a couple of Naga's troops." Natsu said.

"Yup. Tayghan and Hairidee. Mutant Bakugan of Aquos and Ventus. Just like in the journal." Indigo said.

"And in order to progress, we need to get outta this place and have two of the Brawlers keep those freaks busy." Zoro said.

"Yeah. But this isn't exactly a game anymore." Rainbow said grinning. "It just got real."

"You're talking my language." Sonic said as the two rushed into the fight.

"Tides of Change and Whirlwinds engage in combat!" Sanji said as the two teams rushed into the fight.

"Warriors of Light and Mountain Conquerors, move out!" Pit said.

"Battle Blazers and Shadow's edge, kick their asses!" Natsu said.

The teams all charged as the others got ready.

"This is the big leagues now, so no need to hold back your powers! Fight to all your ability! Also, physical combat is now allowed!" Jexi shouted.

"Oh, I've been waiting for this!" Natsu said running up to Tayghen. "I've been holding it back for so long that its coming out! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted punching Tayghen in the fish part.

"Ow! Who did that?" Tayghen asked before Sonic ran up the fish part and delivered a kick to the human half of Tayghen.

"Eyes on both of your halfs, freak!" Sonic said.

"These people are not human!" Drago said.

"And youre just figuring this out now?" Hope said.

"You're half right. We are human but arent at the same time. We're heroes!" Jexi shouted as the team cheered.

"Heroes?" Dans said. "It's strange but… I feel as though I already know them."

"You do. It just hasnt happened…. Yet." Luffy said laughing.

"Okay?" Dan said as he watched the heroes fight with Tayghen and Hairidee.

Pit ripped the duct tape off his back. "Ow! Ah finally! I can feel my wings again!" Pit said.

Hairidee then nearly struck pit as Leonidas combated him. "Viridi! I could use some height on these guys!"

"Fine. Just remember you only got five minutes to beat them." Viridi said as Pit's wings glowed bright.

"Havent used this in awhile. The Power of Flight." Pit said taking off into the air. "Oh yeah! Feels good to be back in the air!" Pit said.

"Well, hope you enjoy that short moment, cause its the last one you'll get!" Hairidee shouted flying right at Pit.

"I don't think so!" Pit said aiming his bow at him and firing, each shot missing the monster.

Hope then flew to the next portal. "Okay. Gotta get to the next world before, huh?" He started before tendrils wrapped him and pulled him in.

"Hope! After him!'Jexi said.

"Go on ahead! I'll keep these guys busy!" Pit shouted to the heroes as they crossed the portal. "Okay, so, who want's to go next?" Pit asked the two Bakugan.

"Need some help?" Shun said coming up with Marucho.

"Yeah, lets go!" Pit said. 


	22. A Deadly Race! Triclod and Rabeeder

"Ugh." Hope said he saw two Bakugan staring at him. "Gah!" He said backing away.

"Look, It moved! We never see a creature like him before, right, Tricloid?" Asked a creature with girl's top half and a large bottom half with a pair of large arms on it.

A cyclops with three eyes and a mud like body staring down at Hope. "No we haven't, Rabeeder. Our new pet is really funny looking." Tricloid said.

"More mutants? But you two dont act like Naga's servants." Hope siad.

"Oh, but we are. We're just bored waiting for intruders to come." Rabeeder said.

"Huh? So this is Haos and Subterra fused into one? Interesting. Earth meets Heaven." Hope said looking around.

Jexi and the others came. "There you are!" Jexi said.

"Oh, goody! More of those freaks!" Natsu said before Sanji delivered a kick to his head.

"Hey. Those are ladies." Sanji said approaching the two. "I am so sorry for my friends behavior. He has no idea how to treat wonderful ladies such as yourself."

"Hey, this one has curly eyebrows and a goatee. That lady in black with the glasses said she liked forceful men, right?" Tricloid asked.

"Wait, someone esle is in here?" Hope said. "Black clothes… glasses… did this woman also have four guns with her?"

"Yeah, but she's probably with Druman and Centorrior right about now. But let's not worry about that! Let's play!" Rabeeder said.

"How a bout a race? We win, you let us go. You win, we stay and play games with you for all eternity." Sonic said.

"Love those odds!" Tricloid said.

"Okay. Ready Set Go!" Rabeeder said as the two began running.

"Gotta catch up!" Sonic said running after them.

"Hope, who is this woman you and they described?" Jexi asked."

"Uh… remember those stories about the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches?" Hope asked.

"Bayonetta? The Umbra witch? I've heard of her. I would have met up with her. But kinda tricky considering we have an angel on our team." Jexi said.

"So shes here too? Wonder why?" Hope asked himself. "This can't be a coincidence, her and those two wrestlers from the present showing up here."

"Now that you mention it…" Mika said. "There were reports about strange portals popping up out of nowhere."

"Wait, is that actually happening right now in the present?" Fuyunyan asked approaching her.

"Uh, guess so." Mika said.

"Hmm. Seems my first guess was off. Something entirely new is going on." Fuyunyan said.

Hope flew ahead and found the next portal. "I'm going on ahead! Tell sonic to distract those two!'

"Not again!" Jexi said as hope disappeared.

"Well, we better keep moving. Stay here too long and we'll end up like those guys." Zoro said pointing to several fossilized Bakugan.

"Good point." Jexi said as they leapt through the portal. 


	23. The Umbra Witch and Blue Lantern

Hope found himself flying around in a world with lava and dark clouds all around.

"A Darkus and Pyrus world. It's kinda...eerie here." Hope said.

He soon saw several Gargonoids battling a woman who defeated them easily.

"What do these creatures think they're doing? Have they no respect for a lady?" She said shooting each approaching creature down.

"Whoa. The umbra witch herself. This is new." Hope said as a Gargonoid grabbed him from behind.

It was shot down by the witch as hope flew up to her.

"So… youre Bayonetta. Kinda weird, talking to you." Hope said.

"And here I was, coming back from my adventure at Fimbulvinter when I suddenly found myself in this hell. What is this place, anyway?" She asked.

"It's a different timeline. My names…" Hope said.

"I dont need to know what youre name is, I just want to know what youre after before I… how do you put that phrase again? Oh yes...pop a cap in your ass." Bayonetta said pointing a gun right at Hope's head.

"Me and my friends are on a mission. Further into the core of this world is a monster named Naga. We are here to beat him and save this world." Hope said.

More Gargonoids then appeared as Hope and Bayonetta took them down together.

"Guess we're in this together for awhile huh?" Hope asked.

"It appears so." Bayonetta said.

(Cue- Bayonetta 2: Tomorrow is mine)

Starting Battle:

" Light and Darkness teaming up. This isn't awkward at all." Hope said.

"Don't get chummy with me. I don't trust you even for a second." Bayonetta said.

Ready...Go!

"Spectrum Fusion of Will and Hope: Courage! Avalon's Gate!" Hope shouted blasting a powerful beam at the Gargonoids.

Bayonetta activated her umbran climax and beat more back.

Special Move: Twilight Climax

Hope then charged a single Gargonoid with Bayonetta close behind. Each beating in their own style until Hope came from behind and blasted it into bayonetta.

"Time for the big finish!" Hope said.

"Ready when you are, love." Bayonetta said.

Hope blasted a beam while Bayonetta summoned Gomorrah. Gomorrah chomped away at the Gargonoids before letting loose a loud roar.

Ending battle:

"Well, that turned out better than expected." Hope said.

"Maybe youre more of a man than I expected." Bayonetta said.

They then suddenly heard rocks crumbling as two strange creatures appeared. One resembling a centaur, the other a dragon with eyes on its hand wings.

"Druman and Centorrior. The gatekeepers of this dimension." Hope said.

"Not these two again. My shots aren't working on them and they completely outnumber me." Bayonetta said.

The others soon arrived.

"Hope, youre… fighting alongside Bayonetta?" Jexi said.

"I sense we may be a team when we look into this situation, after we fix the timeline here." Hope said.

"You spend too much time talking!" Druman said before he and Centorrior were attacked by purple spheres.

"What?" Jexi said before seeing Masquerade and Hydranoid in the distance.

"Masquerade? He's...helping us?" Hope asked.

"Just….this one single time." Masquerade said.

The battle resumed with the side of good prevailing. After which, Masquerade changed back to Alice.

"I finally realized….that the darkness will always be a part of me." Alice said as she dropped the mask into the lava below.

"Well, glad to have you here." Jexi smiled as the others began to catch up. "Now everyone's here. We can go and take care of Naga now."

But when they arrived to the center, they were surprised to see the space completely empty.

"What the? There's nothing here." Dan said.

Flux then appeared via a holographic screen. "Ha! You idiots fell for it! There's a reason this space is completely empty. Naga has already left!" Flux said laughing. "He's already in the human realm. Wanna see?" Flux asked showing images of the earth being attacked by swarms of Bakugan.

All six enforcers were there, too.

"Damn and we're stuck here!" Hope said.

"Damn right! I knew you'd try and be brave and face the big boss here. Truth is, me and Naga have been brothers in arms ever since the start of this little journey!" Flux laughed. "He's even promised a piece of what's left of this world after he's finished wrecking it. Not only will you heroes never be, but I get something out of all of this!"

"Flux, you sick freak!" Jexi said.

"Ha! That's a compliment. Well, have fun rotting in the center of Vestroia. Me and Vladitor are about to wreck this place. Starting with Nordington. Ta ta!" Flux said as the image cut out.

"We… we failed. Dan's time line is gonna be destroyed." Fuyunyan said.

"Wait, how is it that you get to time lines anyway?" Hope asked as Fuyunyan got an idea.

"Of course. My time stone." He said taking it off his person. "I can use this to get us out of here. We can travel to any place or time period. We can use this to teleport out of Vestroia in order to protect this world." Fuyunyan said.

"Now we can get outta here. Thank you so much, my friend." Hope said.

"Now, join hands! This is going to be a little bumpy!" Fuyunyan said holding the stone up as it began to glow bright like a star.


	24. GAME OVER

The group soon found themselves in middle of the town.

"Where are the Brawlers?" Jexi asked looking around.

"They didn't make the journey for a reason. We travelled a few hours in time into the future. We are at the point where the final battle is about to take place." Fuyunyan said.

"Up there! There they all are!" Luffy said as all the partners were up there with two white dragons.

"That dragon in the rear is Wyvern, Naga's sister. She's the one Bearing the Infinity core." Jexi said.

The others held their partners.

"One last throw." Natsu said. "Let's make it count!"

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted a voice as Vladitor stood above the heroes. "No one touches Naga without getting past me."

"Bakugan Brawl! Leonidas stand!" Pit said as Leonidas appeared.

"You!" Vladitor said.

"Ready for a rematch?" Leonidas asked.

"Ready when you are." Vladitor said as they clashed with each other. As they did, a large robotic mech fell from the sky in front of the heroes.

"You have been a major pain in my neck. Let me fix that!" Flux said lifting up a large foot.

"Eat my fist, foot!" Natsu said. "Fire dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu shouted punching the foot, only for no damage to take effect.

"Ha. Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" FLux said as the Robot hit Natsu, copying the move exactly.

"What the? It copied him!" Hope said.

"This mech is from my copybot line. He's designed to take your moves and send them back twice as strong." Flux said.

Bayonetta the stepped up.

"Oh, if it isn't Miss Heartbreaker." Flux said.

"Hello, Flux." she said as the two looked at each other.

"You know each other?" Hope asked.

"We used to date." Flux said.

"That was until Mr. Cheapskate decided to leave the entire bill to me." Bayonetta said.

"Hey! I didn't eat the whole steak so I wasn't going to pay for it." Flux said.

"Youre a bad boy, leaving a bill to a lady." Bayonetta said pulling out two whips. "You need to be taught a lesson!"

"Her Alruna whips. I forgot she's a walking armory too." Hope said.

"Hmm. Me against my ex girlfriend. No way!" Flux said. "Bye bye, Hopeless!" Flux grinned as his foot rocketed to Hope. Hope was then surprised to see Fuyunyan pushing against it. "Please. Go to safety, my friend." He said.

"No! I'm not leaving you! You're wanting to be a hero too right? Then let me help!" Hope said as he began to push against the foot alongside the cat Yo-kai.

"Let… go!' Flux shouted.

"No way! We're heroes no matter what timeline we're in!" Hope shouted.

"Yes. So I suppose its time for a power up." Fuyunyan said as he glowed. In his place was a black cat with a blue cape and a utility belt. "Darknyan!" He said pushing harder against the bot, making the foot actually go up.

"Damn. They're putting out more power than the mech. How is this even possible?" Flux said.

"Get out…. Of this time!" Hope siad blasting Flux out of the mech and into his own ship.

"Uh, sir? You gonna be okay?" Ian asked.

"Just get me out of here." Flux said as the ship rocketed off.

"Now this all ends. Pit!" Leonidas said.

"Ability activate! Unlimited Attributes!" Leonidas said.

"Ability Activate! Doom Eternity!" Vladitor said as chains surrounded him and Leonidas. "This is a special ability. Any Bakugan I select will be immediately sent to the Doom DImension for all eternity!" He laughed as the portal opened.

"So, this is how you wish to end things." Leonidas said as he and Vladitor were being lifted to the portal. "Pit, I am speaking honestly when I say, it has been a pleasure to meet you."

"What? You're leaving me for good?" Pit said.

"Yes. With Vladitor trapped in the Doom Dimension with me, the time anomalies shall cease and everything will begin to repair itself. I will forever miss you, angel." Leonidas said.

They both watched as the two vanished from sight just as Drago had defeated Naga and obtained the Silent Core.

"Looks like time's going back to the way it should be." Jexi smiled.

"Nows the time to take our leave. Remember, when you see us, never say you met us here." Hope said.

"Huh? What's that suppose to mean?" Dan asked.

"You'll figure it out. Also, you look funny as a Charmander." Aelita said.

"A Char-what?" Dan said as the heroes went into the ship.

"Okay. Time machine is ready to take us back to the present. Everyone on board?" Franky asked.

"Yes." Everyone said.

"Our parters had to stay, but we'll see them again, hopefully." Natsu said.

"And the Yo-kai, Persona's and others converted shall return to their original forms. I must say, you heroes are a lot more heroic up close than afar." Fuyunyan said.

As the ship disappeared as well as the bakugan, Dan was confused.

"What did they mean by that?" Dan said as a beam of light hit him and his friends and were soon gone.

The next thing he knew, he found him awaken by a crab like creature on the beach. "Hey! Watch it!" He said before seeing a Chimchar, Bulbasaur, Piplup, Magby and Pikachu on the beach with him. "Where...am I?" He wondered. "And why am I a lizard creature?" Dan said looking at himself in the water.

"Whoa. Guess you must be new around here." Said a voice as he was met by a dog like creature as were the others. "My name's Riolu. Who are you guys?"

"Dan Kuso." Dan said.

"Aelita Schaffer." The Piplup said.

"Monkey D. Luffy!" The Chimchar said.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The Bulbasaur said.

"Davis Kudo." the Magby said.

"And I'm a human named after a pokemon. I'm Pikachu." The Pikachu said.

"So...is this what they meant?" Dan wondered.

To find out what happens, check out Dimensional Heroes: Explorers of Sky, the very first story ever made. For the next story, worlds collide in…. Dimensional Heroes Legends: Project X Zone.

Jexi and Hope 


End file.
